Harry Potter and the Final Year
by cardgirl91
Summary: this story takes place right after the Battle of Hogwarts and goes on into the next school year...rating teen just in case for future updates...please review for more updates
1. The Proposal

_A/N: This chapter has been edited and polished. This will be done for each chapter. Thanks iscarascaresyou for being my beta._

Prologue

The Proposal

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione were half way back to the Great Hall, Ron ask the one question that he was burning to ask, "Why the Hell did you go into that forest just to die?"

"Simple." Harry had been waiting for that question to crop up, "I was given Professor Severus Snape's memories for a reason. The time had come for me to be given the answers, all the answers." And Harry was off telling them about Snape and Lily's friendship that had started a good year before them going to Hogwarts and right up to the part of Snape knowingly putting a fake sword in the Lestrange's vault.

"Ok I don't get it," Hermione said once Harry had stopped talking to catch his breath and she just stopped in her tracks.

"What don't you get Hermione?" Ron and Harry asked together stopping and looking back at her. Harry was too busy explaining Snape again to Hermione that he didn't notice Ron slipping the Marauder's Map out of his back pocket.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, to an extent."

"What do you still not get, Hermione?"

"Well you say that the only reason that Voldemort told your mother to step aside was because Professor Snape asked him to?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed not realizing until it was too late that he was in front of the open doors to the Great Hall.

"Potter, what is the meaning of your shouting I expect you to keep your yelling to a Quidditch Pitch next year!" McGonagall shouted across the hall.

"Sorry Professor but I won't be back here." Harry said and then went off to find Ginny, "Ginny I need to talk to you once everyone has engaged into their own conversations get under the Invisibility Cloak and follow me." Harry whispered to her.

It didn't take long and they were heading back upstairs not to the Tower but to the one eyed old crone and her hump. "_Dissendium_."

"Where are you taking me?" Ginny asked once in the tunnel.

"For a date in Hogsmeade." was the answer that followed. In what seem like no time they were heading up stairs into Honeydukes. They headed out of the door careful not to ring the bell and headed for the Three Broomsticks. Half way down the street Harry took off the Cloak just in time to see that Madam Rosmerta was putting out her cat and call them over asking what they were doing away from Hogwarts.

"Dear Madam Rosmerta I am taking my beloved Ginny away from the celebrations to talk with her privately and no one needs to know we are here okay?"

"Fine just come in quick so the Death Eaters don't catch you." Rosmerta said in a rush.

"Guess you haven't heard yet?" Harry asked Rosmerta.

"Heard what?" She exclaimed.

"Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters are running for their lives."

"Good they need to be caught after everything they have done!" she said angrily.

"Rosmerta, do you have an empty room available?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I do upstairs and the first door on your right."

"Thank you. Come on Ginny."

"Harry what are you doing? McGonagall's going to kill us." Ginny said.

"She won't find us."

"How do you know?"

"I have the Marauder….." Harry stopped half way.

"What?"

"It's gone."

"Not possible."

As all this went on in Hogsmeade back in the great hall Ron had taken the Marauder's Map out and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Ron." Hermione sounded reproachful but Ron ignored her as he watched his best friend and sister seeking up to the old crone "Where does he think he's going?"

"Ron let him be, he hasn't seen her in a year."

"But-"

"Ron you don't think that Harry broke up with her without a good reason."

"No but-"

"He wanted to protect her from being used which I think was a good idea"

"Ok. Yes, but I'm still following him-"

"Do what you want but I'm coming with-"

"Hermione, you don't have to." Ron said suddenly stopping.

"Ron you need me to keep you in line so you don't interrupt them."

"I won't"

"Ron have some sense, you never wanted Ginny to have a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So, you need to give them some space. _Dissendium_." Hermione finished lowering herself down the old crone and said "How do you intend to find them in Hogsmeade, Ron?"

"Well who is the one person…"

"Madam Rosmerta!" they exclaimed in unison.

They went through the tunnel into Honeydukes, through the door and out into the street seeing Rosmerta closing her door behind her, Ginny, and Harry.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Ginny asked sounding astounded that Harry had lost such an important magical object at the present time.

"I mean that it was here a while ago but isn't now."

"Ginny, Harry if you would follow me room eleven is free" Rosmerta announced reentering the bar, "What's wrong?" she added seeing their stricken faces.

"Nothing is wrong, right Ginny?"

"Of course just the same as always."

"All right if you say so. Follow me this way. Room Eleven" Rosmerta said as the reached the landing she said as she heard a bell tinkling downstairs. "I must go. Here's the key."

"Thank you again Rosmerta"

"Don't mention it." She called going down the stairs. Rosmerta arrived downstairs only to find Ron and Hermione standing there one looking about ready to shout the other looking like they were ready to restrain the other by any means necessary.

"Madam," Ron began politely, "You wouldn't happen to have seen Harry Potter with a red head here today have you?"

"Ron." Hermione sounded reproachful but stopped when she saw Rosmerta wink at her signaling that she had a plan in mind.

"Mr. Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yes?"

"I have seen Harry and your sister. Would you like to know where they are?"

"Yes, I would"

"Very well they are in the room eleven, first door on your right."

"Thank you, Hermione you can stay here."

"Fine." Once Ron went up she asked "Why did you tell him they were here?"

"Because I saw a ring box in Harry's back Pocket."

"Oh… A what?"

"You'll just have to either go up or wait."

With that Hermione took off after Ron thankfully Ron hadn't barged in yet and she could still stop him.

"Ron don't. You don't understand. He's going to propo-" Ron had cut her off by barging in.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry and Ginny exclaimed. Harry was on his knees with his hand reaching for the ring and Ginny in the chair waiting.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't obvious Ron?" Harry asked.

"No but do continue."

"I will it's better to have witness anyways." Harry paused and took out the ring box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. And continued "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ron's jaw drop as Ginny said "Yes of course I will."

"Why did you want to seclude yourself, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, do you remember Mrs. Weasley's reaction to Bill and Fleur's engagement?"

"Well yeah… oh I see, you are going back to tell them right."

"I'm ready when Ginny is."

"I'm ready. Ron, are you coming?"

"Wha, oh yeah I'm coming."

They said thanks to Madame Rosmerta and went back to Hogwarts. As they went through the tunnel Mrs. Weasley saw them and ran to them and started ranting, but she stopped mid rant when she noticed the ring on Ginny's finger.

"Oh my gosh! Ginny, where did you get it?" was the question that just rolled right off her tongue.

"Mrs. Weasley, I proposed to Ginny and she said yes, please don't raise an objection." Harry cut in before Ginny could answer.

She looked aghast as did everyone else in the vicinity of them but she said with tears in her eyes "Why would I? I always thought of you as a seventh son and now you will be. Congratulations!"

"Harry there is one condition if you want to marry my only daughter." Mr. Weasley said.

"What's that?"

"You must finish your education."

"Ok. Professor McGonagall did you hear I'll be back next year with Ron and Hermione, right guys."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They said together.

"There is one place I would like to take Ginny this summer Mrs. Weasley."

"Where is that?"

"To meet my family."

"That's fine by me as long as you don't run off again."

"No more need to run off everything is over. Thank you."


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter has been reedited by my wonderful beta.**

**Harry Potter and the Finial Year**

**Book Eight**

**By: Brianna Martin**

**Based on the books By: J.K. Rowling**

Chapter One

The Meeting

It was July and Harry Potter was yet again on the door stoop of number four Privet Drive but for the first and certainly the last time he wasn't alone. Keeping true to his promise he had sent an owl ahead telling the Dursley's that he wanted to introduce them to his girlfriend. He conveniently didn't mention that they were engaged at all even through Ginny told him that he should but his reply was, "I want to surprise them when they met you, Ginny." Although they were unaware of it they were followed by Ron and Hermione who apparated a little too soon so they had to hide in mere seconds.

CRACK!

"Ginny did you hear something?" Harry asked looking around but only seeing the Dursley's car.

"Yeah I did Harry. I bet we were followed." Ginny started to move slowly around the area (She like Fred and George had a knack for hiding themselves and finding others), "They're here, Harry. Ron, Hermione come out, I know that you're there." When they didn't respond she drew her wand and pointing towards Petunia Dursley's flowerbed said, in her head, 'Levicorpus!' They were hoisted by their ankles as if by an invisible force.

The noise had attracted the Dursley's attention and of course the yelling began, "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE AND USE YOU KNOW WHAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREEET!" yelled Vernon Dursley.

"Uncle Vernon is Aunt Petunia in the house and may we come in?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes she's in the house. How many are coming in? And you're early." Vernon concluded looking at his watch.

"Four of us. So I'm early for a change." There was a loud thump a Ginny let Ron and Hermione down, "May we come in?"

"Yes do before the neighbors see you lot."

They went in and Vernon directed them to the sitting room while he fetched Petunia and Dudley. "Harry, that man was the guy I spoke to over the felly-phone?"

"Telephone, Ron" Hermione corrected.

"Yes that"

"Well yes, he was and here comes the rest of the family." For Petunia, Dudley and Vernon had walked back in.

"Harry nice to see you again." It was Dudley who spoke first, "Who are your friends, Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione, the smartest witch in the year and she's muggle-born, her parents are dentist, by the way Hermione have you brought them back?"

"I didn't need to they came back on their own. Apparently I'm not that great at casting memory modification spells on those I love."

"Too bad. On her right is Ron Weasley the very first friend I had at Hogwarts. And last but not least my fiancée Ginerva Weasley."

"Your What?!" Yelled the Dursley's in unison.

"I know I only told you that she was my girlfriend but I lied and didn't lie at all. But that's that I just came for the rest of my stuff. It is still there right?"

"Yes Harry it is. I wouldn't let mom and dad do anything to it until you said something about it." Dudley piped up.

"Thanks, Big D."

"No problem. But Harry why didn't you tell us or _me_ that you were engaged?" Dudley asked while behind him his father was shocked to hear what his son was saying.

"Dudley how long have you been in touch with your cousin?" Vernon asked bewildered.

"Since June. Why?"

"No Reason."

"Dad just because you and mom don't want to acknowledge that you're related to _wizards_ doesn't mean that I can't." Dudley burst out at his father. Dudley had never done anything of the like before and certainly not for Harry. Vernon looked absolutely flabbergasted at his son's behavior.

"Dudley you cannot talk to your father like that." Petunia screamed.

"Why? What made you hate their world mother?" Dudley screamed back.

"What? They could do unimaginable hurt to us without touching us son."

"No, we couldn't." said Harry so suddenly that it brought back the realization that he was in the room still. "It's illegal by our law to harm anyone. I think I'll just go up and get my stuff packed and we'll be going. Ginny, Hermione, Ron won't you come with me?"

It wasn't until they reached the hall that Ginny finally said, "Harry, what are we doing?"

"Simple. I'm going to get my stuff than heading back to the Burrow with you and your brother. Although why did you two follow us here?" Harry said redirecting the conversation to Ron and Hermione.

"Well…" Ron began but Hermione interjected.

"We wanted to meet your family and I needed to introduce Ron to my parents and I have bad and good news. Which do you want first?"

Ginny look questioning at Hermione and said, "What's the good news?"

"Wait here's my room." Harry said as they stopped at the top of the stairs and he pushed open the door. The door opened to reveal a surprisingly clean but dusty room. "Guess they left the house untouched. Carry on Hermione."

"Well Umbridge is facing charges for mistrials of Muggle Borns and Mistreatment of students when she was a teacher."

"The bad news is? Because all I've heard is excellent news." Said Harry.

"Well…we have to testify." Hermione said tentatively.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment then it changed to absolute delight and burst out, "Ha. Let's get to it then what are we doing here then."

Harry started to pack the truck quicker then Ginny said "Pack!"

As they turned to leave there was a _tap tap_ at the window and they turned around. Harry went to unlatch the window and four owls soar through it.

"What could they want we already have our booklist?" Ginny said going to Harry's side.

Harry was opening the envelope and read out loud to the rest, "Professor Minerva McGonagall will step into place as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as keeping her post as Transfiguration Teacher. The Head of House for Gryffindor will be Rubeus Hagrid."

"So McGonagall appointed Hagrid as the Head of Gryffindor but Harry won't he rely on you and Hermione?"

"I suppose your right Ginny." Hermione piped in. "But he will probably rely on me more since Harry's the Quidditch Captain thanks to you Ginny. Oh Harry there's more on the back."

Harry turned to parchment over and started to read again, "'Furthermore Madam Hooch retried at the end of last year.'"

"Oh yeah she did mention that to me last year Harry." Ginny interrupted.

"As such Oliver Wood has agreed to come back to Hogwarts to teach flying and coach Quidditch.'" Harry concluded. "So Oliver gave up the lime light for a teaching post. Hey Ron he'll probably give you lessons if you asked."

"Oh ha ha Harry I know I was a horrible keeper." Ron snapped back.

"Come on Ron you know Harry was just having a laugh." Ginny said.

"Yeah Ron come on let's get going ok." Harry said picking up one end of his trunk while Ginny picked up the other end.

"Harry why not send that to the Burrow since we have to go other places?" Hermione said while waving her wand to where the trunk disappeared.

"Alright let's say good bye to the Dursleys and head to the ministry-" Harry began but Hermione interrupted.

"Harry we have time. So first we're going to go to my parents. Since they got back last week."

"Right." Harry said before heading down stairs and back into the living room before speaking again. "I'm packed there is nothing else in this house that's mine so you now have that room back. Good bye Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley, I'll keep in touch."

They left and went down the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. "This is where the dementors attacked me and my cousin. This is nice and sheltered so we can apparate. Where to Hermione?" Harry finished look back at Hermione.

"I've given Ginny the address. We'll be apparating to the office so be careful." Hermione answered wearily.

"Alright you too. See you in a minute." Ginny said to her and Ron than spinning on spot and after feeling compressed in utter blackness she read. "Granger dentistry. I'd say it's the place."

There was movement behind them. Turning around they found Ron and Hermione apparating. "That's mom and dad's office."


	3. The Denisits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or I would not be taking financial aid to pay for college.

A/N: This chapter has been edited by iscarascaresyou.

Chapter Three

Umbridge's Hearing

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic visitor, please state your name and business." The cool female voice rang out. After saying what they were there for and receiving the buttons the voice said, "Please check in at the security desk in the Atrium." The booth started to move and in a matter of minutes they were stepping out into the Atrium. They started toward the desk but Kingsley suddenly came out of one of the fires on the right.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione welcome back to the ministry. I greatly appreciate you guys coming here to testify. I just arrived back from trying to find you four. We must get a move on the hearing is beginning in…" he looked down at his watch, "wow no time. Come on." Kingsley finished turned around and started walking away. The others looked at each other before following Kingsley to the golden gates to the elevators down to the court rooms.

"Um… Minister-"

"Please call me Kingsley, Harry."

"Alright. Kingsley are we going down to the courtrooms?" Harry asked rather quickly.

"Yes, Harry I know why you wouldn't want to but think of it this way you and Madam Umbridge's places are switched, right?"

Harry didn't answer and they continued down to courtroom ten. After a while the cool female voice said "Level Nine Department of Mysteries." They got out and headed for the stairwell. "She's behind that door isn't she, Kingsley?" Ginny asked. Kingsley merely nodded. Harry stepped up to the door and pushed it open. Upon which they discovered the entire Order of the Phoenix around the benches and Umbridge tied up on the chair. Kingsley pushed Harry and the others toward the benches. "Harry you'll be sitting by Percy and me. The rest will sit around us."

"We will now begin the Hearing. Robert Earl Kingsley, Minster of Magic, hearing for Dolores Jane Umbridge. Madam Umbridge you are charged with misconduct while being a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and misconduct of a ministry of magic employee. Do you deny this?"

"Yes, I do. I did not mistreat anyone while teaching or otherwise." Umbridge screamed. "I didn't and if I did you must have proof that I have done so. Do you have proof?"

Before anyone could say anything Harry had spoken up, "So the scar on the back of my right hand wasn't misconduct. Myself and others having detention every other day because we told the truth wasn't misconduct."

"Yes, that was just teaching lying children a lesson." Umbridge said starting out strong but getting softer with each word.

"Miss Umbridge, you confessed to Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter that you sent, an unauthorized, command to the dementors, did you not?" Professor McGonagall asked scathingly.

Umbridge protested, "I demand to have a witness beside those you mentioned who was in the office."

Kingsley looked over at Professor McGonagall who spoke to those concerned. "Those who object to her proposal, speak now."

No one spoke for a minute but Hermione saw a danger with this and broke the silence, "I wonder Madam Umbridge, if we may chose the witness."

"No, you may not I will ch-" Umbridge began but was cut off by Kingsley. "Who did you have in mind Miss Granger?"

"Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and also Mr. Draco Malfoy ex-member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Madam Umbridge is there any objections to that line up?"

"No Miss Granger I do not."

"Very well. Three of you," Kingsley shouted to the very top row where six Aurors were sitting. "go acquire the three Miss Granger mentioned. While we wait let's go on to the mistrials you conducted on Muggleborns last year. We can call forth on one person you didn't even know was there." Umbridge looked quiet puzzled by now, "Miss Granger, please describe the trail you heard while under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion."

Hermione hesitated but Ron urged her on. "Well I was here as Mafalda Hopkirk. Mary Elizabeth Cattermole was the case that stood out in my head possibly because that's when most of the muggleborns escaped with us that day. Madam Umbridge asked the appropriate questions at the beginning like Mrs. Cattermole's wand which was if the Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core was the correct one. But she then started asking who she had taken it from, Mrs. Cattermole than started to refuse when I asked Madam Umbridge about the necklace she had on Harry stupefied her to take it. That's when all hell broke loose."

The court room was silent for a moment. Then the door banged open to reveal Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy. "Oh good they're here." Kingsley said. "Please come up here by us you three."

"Hermione what's going on? Bring us here for what; did you want us to testify?" Luna said in her dreamy voice like she could care less.

"Simple Madam Umbridge doesn't trust those of us here that were in the office. She was reluctant to accept you and Neville but did accept when I mentioned Malfoy." Hermione answered swiftly.

"Is that why I'm here? Granger." Malfoy said icily.

"Please stop Mr. Malfoy we just want you to tell us if Madam Umbridge said that she was the one to send an unauthorized order to the Dementors during the summer before your fifth year." Professor McGonagall intervened quickly.

"Yes, she did let slip that she did that and that Fudge didn't know but was glad of a reason to expel Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood do you agree with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Neville and Luna answered. Luna continued, "She also threatened to use the _Cruciatus_ Curse on Harry."

"Madam Umbridge," Kingsley began, "we came here today not with personal vendettas, but with facts proven by this jury and by this jury you will either be sent to Azkaban or you will be cleared of all charges. Who on the jury believes that Madam Umbridge should be cleared of all charges?" Kingsley looks around but no one raised a hand. "Those who believe her to be guilty, please raise your hand now." He turned around to find the entire jury raising a hand. "I see that it's unanimous decision. Please take her to Azkaban for the rest of her life doomed to serve the prisoners their food and herself last on everything. That concludes this trail. Good luck this year Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Granger."


	4. Umbridge's Trial

Chapter Three

Umbridge's Hearing

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic visitor, please state your name and business." The cool female voice rang out. After saying what they were there for and receiving the buttons the voice said, "Please check in at the security desk in the Atrium." The booth started to move and in a matter of minutes they were stepping out into the Atrium. They started toward the desk but Kingsley suddenly came out of one of the fires on the right.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione welcome back to the ministry. I greatly appreciate you guys coming here to testify. I just arrived back from trying to find you four. We must get a move on the hearing is beginning in…" he looked down at his watch, "wow no time. Come on." Kingsley finished turned around and started walking away. The others looked at each other before following Kingsley to the golden gates to the elevators down to the court rooms.

"Um… Minister-"

"Please call me Kingsley, Harry."

"Alright, Kingsley are we going down to the courtrooms?" Harry asked rather quickly.

"Yes, Harry I know why you wouldn't want to but think of it this way you and Madam Umbridge's places are switched, right?"

Harry didn't answer and they continued down to courtroom ten. After awhile the cool female voice said "Level Nine Department of Mysteries." They got out and headed for the stairwell. "She's behind that door isn't she, Kingsley?" Ginny asked. Kingsley merely nodded. Harry stepped up to the door and pushed it open. Upon which they discovered the entire Order of the Phoenix around the benches and Umbridge tied up on the chair. Kingsley pushed Harry and the others toward the benches. "Harry you'll be sitting by Percy and me. The rest will sit around us."

"We will now begin the Hearing. Robert Earl Kingsley, Minster of Magic, hearing for Dolores Jane Umbridge. Madam Umbridge you are charged with misconduct while being a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and misconduct of a ministry of magic employee. Do you deny this?"

"Yes, I do. I did not mistreat anyone while teaching or otherwise." Umbridge screamed. "I didn't and if I did you must have proof that I have done so. Do you have proof?"

Before anyone could say anything Harry had spoken up, "So the scar on the back of my right hand wasn't misconduct. Myself and others having detention every other day because we told the truth wasn't misconduct."

"Yes, that was just teaching lying children a lesson." Umbridge said starting out strong but getting softer with each word.

"Miss Umbridge, you confessed to Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter that you sent, an unauthorized, command to the dementors, did you not?" Professor McGonagall asked scathingly.

Umbridge protested, "I demand to have a witness beside those you mentioned who was in the office."

Kingsly looked over at Professor McGonagall who spoke to those concerned. "Those who object to her proposal, speak now."

No one spoke for a minute but Hermione saw a danger with this and broke the silence, "I wonder Madam Umbridge, if we may chose the witness."

"No, you may not I will ch-" Umbridge began but was cut off by Kingsley. "Who did you have in mind Miss Granger?"

"Miss Luna Lovegood, Mr. Neville Longbottom, and also Mr. Draco Malfoy ex-member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Madam Umbridge is there any objections to that line up?"

"No Miss Granger I do not."

"Very well. Three of you," Kingsley shouted to the very top row where six Aurors were sitting. "go acquire the three Miss Granger mentioned. While we wait let's go on to the mistrials you conducted on Muggle Borns last year. We can call forth on one person you didn't even know was there." Umbridge looked Quiet puzzled by now, "Miss Granger, please describe the trail you heard while under the influence of the polyjuice potion."

Hermione hesitated but Ron urged her on. "Well I was here as Mafalda Hopkirk. Mary Elizabeth Cattermole was the case that stood out in my head possibly because that's when most of the muggle borns escaped with us that day. Madam Umbridge asked the appropriate questions at the beginning like Mrs. Cattermole's wand which was if the Eight-and-three-quarter inches, cherry, unicorn-hair core was the correct one. But she then started asking who she had taken it from, Mrs. Cattermole than started to refuse when I asked Madam Umbridge about the necklace she had on Harry stupefied her to take it. That's when all hell broke loose."

The court room was silent for a moment. Then the door banged open to reveal Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy. "Oh good they're here." Kingsley said. "Please come up here by us you three."

"Hermione what's going on? Bring us here for what; did you want us to testify?" Luna said in her dreamy voice like she could care less.

"Simple Madam Umbridge doesn't trust those of us here that were in the office. She was reluctant to accept you and Neville but did accept when I mentioned Malfoy." Hermione answered swiftly.

"Is that why I'm here? Granger." Malfoy said icily.

"Please stop Mr. Malfoy we just want you to tell us if Madam Umbridge said that she was the one to send an unauthorized order to the Dementors during the summer before your fifth year." Professor McGonagall intervened quickly.

"Yes, she did let slip that she did that and that Fudge didn't know but was glad of a reason to expell Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood do you agree with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes." Neville and Luna answered. Luna continued, "She also threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry."

"Madam Umbridge," Kingsley began, "we came here today not with personal vendettas, but with facts proven by this jury and by this jury you will either be sent to Azkaban or you will be cleared of all charges. Who on the jury believes that Madam Umbridge should be cleared of all charges?" Kingsley looks around but no one raised a hand. "Those who believe her to be guilty please raise your hand now." He turned around to find the entire jury raising a hand. "I see that its unanimous decision. Please take her to Azkaban for the rest of her life doomed to serve the prisoners their food and herself last on everything. That concludes this trail. Good luck this year Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Miss Granger."


	5. The Burrow Once Again

Chapter Four

The Burrow Once Again

Since Harry and Ron had to take the Apparition test Ginny and Hermione went up to level two to see Mr. Weasley who was the only member of the Order of the Phoenix who didn't attend Umbridge's hearing. "Level Two Magical Law Enforcement" Said the cool female voice "and the Department for Muggle Artifacts" added Ginny who got out first to lead Hermione to the office. It was same as when Harry had been in it before his hearing almost three years previously. "Hermione, Ginny welcome how was the hearing? Did she get convicted or what?" Mr. Weasley jumped into questions quickly and relentlessly.

"She was convicted and sent to live out the rest of her life in Azkaban." Ginny said gleefully. "Dad we can't stay too long Harry and Ron are down at the Department of Magical Transportation taking the Apparition test."

"Oh don't worry they'll be there for about fifteen to twenty minutes. So Umbridge got what she deserved did she?" Mr. Weasley said a slight tightness in his voice.

"Dad is everything okay?" Ginny asked looking frightened.

Mr. Weasley didn't answer but simply went and picked up the piece of paper to busy himself with. Hermione tried again "Mr. Weasley has something happened?" Again Mr. Weasley didn't answer but went on reading the piece of paper he had in his hands. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other for a mere second before the door burst opened and Perkins ran in.

"Perkins what's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked looking glad at the interruption.

"There's a message from your wife." Perkins said quickly. Mr. Weasley nodded saying to go on. "She wants you to come home with everyone else."

"Thank you Perkins. When Ron and Harry get back we'll set out. Girls why don't you go down to Department of Magical Transportation and see if the boys are through yet?"

It didn't feel quite right leaving Mr. Weasley but neither Ginny nor Hermione spoke up and left rather quietly. It seemed to take longer to go through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They were stopped on level five before Ginny said something. "Did it seem like something was bothering Dad?"

"Yeah, but I'm more worried as to why Mrs. Weasley wants him home so early. It's only two o clock." Hermione responded as they stopped on level six and the doors opened to reveal Harry and Ron looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Ginny, Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Weasley wants all of us back at the Borrow now." Hermione said in a rather panicked voice.

"Why?" Ron asked stepping into the lift. "I mean she has never called him home early. That I know of at least."

No one knew what was waiting for them at level two but as they went back to Mr. Weasley's office Harry was stopped by Kingsley. "Harry, can you come in here a moment?" Harry looked at the other three and said "Go on ahead I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny looked uneasy and stayed behind to spy on Harry and Kingsley. "Harry I would like to introduce you to the Head of the Aurors, Madam Mary Macdonald. Madam this is Harry-"

"No need to go any further Minister." Madam Macdonald said quickly. "I would recognize those eyes anywhere. Harry I have heard through the grape vine that you fancy becoming an auror. Do you still wish to do this?"

"Yes, Madam-" Harry began but Madam Macdonald interrupted again.

"Harry, please call me Mary."

"Alright Mary, I still wish to become an auror but first I must complete my schooling. Besides I know-" Harry stopped and looked around.

"Harry?"

"Ginny come on out." Ginny came out but rather reluctantly. "Mary allow me to introduce my fiancée Ginny Weasley. Now seeing as she has come to fetch me I must be going but I will keep in touch Mary."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and was leading her away. They were headed toward Mr. Weasley's office when they ran into Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. "Percy won't be joining us since he deiceded not to move back with us." Mr. Weasley said upon seeing Harry and his daughter. When Harry looked like he was going to ask if this was what was bothering him but Mr. Weasley cut in before him, "No Harry Percy has my full support. What's bothering me is that I haven't been able to work on Sirius's bike for months." Harry and the rest laughed as they walked back to the elevator that would take them to the atrium where they would be able to apperate back to the borrow.

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry over Fleur. "Mom, what's wrong?" Ginny asked running to her.

"Fleur just collapsed. I don't know why. I've called for a Healer they're in with her right now." Molly Weasley answered. About two and half months ago Bill had been asked to attend to the new tombs being found being he was the most experienced Gringotts sent him. So since he wasn't coming home for three months he didn't want his wife to have to come home to an empty house. So he sent her to live with his parents for now. It was another twenty minutes before the healer came out of the house. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I would like to congratulate you. Your daughter-in-law is going to have a baby." As soon as he had finished this sentence Mrs. Weasley had fainted. It was an hour later when Mrs. Weasley finally came to with her family around. She sat bolt upright looking around she asked, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"Molly clam down. Harry went over to the Lovegood's." Mr. Weasley said.

"Fleur then where is Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley went on hysterically.

"Molly, clam down." Mr. Weasley said strictly. "Fleur is resting up stairs in Bill's old room."

What the Weasley's didn't know was that Harry was nowhere near Ottery St. Catchpole but on the west coast with Hermione.


	6. Caught RedHanded

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would be going to a better college and getting this published. But no the honor of owning Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please read and reveiw. I am looking for constructive Critisim but will take insults if they come and get a good laugh. So enjoy the next chapter of Harry Final year.

Chapter Five

Caught Red-Handed

"Hey, thanks Luna. For letting u-s always use you as a scapegoat." Harry began but Luna interrupted saying, "Nonsense Harry. This surprise is for Ginny right."

Harry nodded handing Luna a letter. "Please remember Luna if Ginny-"

"'If Ginny comes here ask her if she would like to wait for your return or read the letter and go to you and Hermione.' You've told me hundred times already this past week." Harry had been giving Luna these instructions for about a week and a half along with a new letter everyday always saying that one day Ron wouldn't be able to keep Ginny in the Borrow since she looked too much like her mother. While back at the Borrow Ginny yelled after her brother's retreating back. Ron didn't stop forgetting, until it was too late, that Ginny came of age a month ago. "Impedimenta!" Ron froze just long enough for his sister to catch up. "Now, Ginny it's no use-" he began but she cut across him. "Oh it's no use asking his _best friend_ where he is everyday! I think it's a very good shot!"

Ron coward under his sister's gaze and finally gave up "Ginny, you have to go see Luna with me right now." Ginny looked simply dumbfounded. Being directed to talk to her best friend about her fiancé was strange in her mind but she turned, walked out of the gates and disapperated. Ginny appearated onto a wind swept hillside facing an overly large Rook through Ginny knew she stood before the Lovegoods house she couldn't help but be in awe of the structure that had been rebuilt within a the last few months. Ginny took a step forward and almost tripped over the sign that had sprung up out of the ground.

The sign said:

THE QUIBBLER EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD

Ginny shook her head and moved toward the door to knock. After the third knock the door was opened by Xenophilius Lovegood. "Mr. Lovegood it's Ginny. Is Luna at home?" Ginny asked tenderly.

"No she's down at the stream if you would like to find her." Mr. Lovegood said and began to shut the door. Ginny turned toward the stream Xenophilius mentioned but came face to face with Luna.

"Hold on Dad, we're coming in. I have something to give Ginny if she's here for what I think she is." Luna said half-glancing at Ginny. She followed Luna up the spiraling staircase leading to her bedroom and newly restored portrait of her friends. The faces of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny stared down at the girls. Luna walked over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer pulling out a plain envelope. "Ginny I'll assume that you came to find out where Harry and Hermione have run off to?"

"Luna," Ginny began looking bewildered "so you did know where Harry went. Why tell you through? Why not tell me or Ron?" Luna just shrugged and held out the envelope for Ginny to take. She took it and stopped before opening it until Luna nodded encouragement. The letter read:

Dear Ginny,

I beg of you to understand that I can not tell you what myself and Hermione are up to.

Talk to Luna and she will give you some choices. Love always, Harry

Turning to Luna she motioned to the stairs and started to climb down saying as she did so, "Dad could you leave us alone for a while?" The answer didn't come quickly but Mr. Lovegood said as Ginny came into the room "Sure, dear." "Ginny sit down and listen carefully. Harry wanted to surprise you but he knew better than to expect Ron to keep you pent up for more than a few weeks. So he told me the few choices you have-"

"Which are?" Ginny demanded.

"Simple. Either you trust Harry and return to the Borrow or you go to Godric's Hollow." Luna finished dreamily. She was taking a sip of Gilllywater when Ginny stood up and announced that she was leaving for Godric's Hollow and wanted Luna to accompany her there. Luna told her father that she would be having dinner with the Weasley's to help celebrate Harry's Birthday and they left. Their feet hit the ground hard and a shout rent the air. "Ginny, Luna welcome to Godric's Hollow." Ron had been waiting for them to arrive, "Girls if you would follow me I will take you to 1311 Godric's Hollow." Luna followed Ron easily but Ginny hesitated before falling into step behind him. They passed the graveyard coming to a halt next to a newly cut hedge and lawn. It happened when Ron pushed the gate open. A sign rose out of the ground and Ginny read aloud:

On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,

Lily and James Potter lost their lives.

Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard

ever to have survived the Killing Curse.

This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left

In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters

And as a reminder of the violence

That tore apart their family.

Ginny stopped, wondering why the house that had appeared beyond the gate looked so intact when the thought came to her, "Ron, Harry's not doing what I think he's doing is he?"

Ron turned and stared asking "What do you think he's doing? Ginny?"

"He's rebuilding the house isn't he, Ron. Harry shouldn't be doing that. The sign says that it was left as a monument to the tragedy that happened." Ginny couldn't understand that Harry had already overcome that obstacle but couldn't undo the sign. Ron walked through the gate and as he did the sign began to sink back into the ground. Luna and Ginny followed. "Harry, Hermione!" Ron called going through the front door. They heard floor boards creaking above their heads. Within moments Hermione came hurtling down the stairs two at a time and dragged Ron from the room. Once in the kitchen she started in on him, "Ron, how could you lead them here without informing us!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, listen I didn't know who would turn up. Since it was Ginny's choice Luna and I decided that if Ginny chose to return home Luna would come alone and we would help build or whatever needed doing since she was invited to the party tonight. Why she's here now was probably Ginny's doing." Ron smiled slightly trying to cheer up Hermione, who continued to look stony. A knock on the door ended the argument abruptly. Luna and Ginny came barging into the kitchen with Harry at their heels. "Is everyone alright? Oh, hello Ginny, Luna." Harry finished quickly looking up shocked. Than to cover the moment he ran to door and asked with his wand at the ready, "Who's there!"


	7. The Relative

**I feel like I need to aploigize to my readers because the chapters that were up before couldn't have made sense because I forgot to upload this chapter before. So for this I am sorry. Please enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story has this unfolds. Again the Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

Chapter Six

The Relative

"Professor Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, and well let's keep that a secret for now." Came Professor McGonagall's voice.

"McGonagall!" Harry mouthed than said through the door, "Ok, Professor but answer a question. What was the item that I caught before being appointed seeker for Gryffindor?"

"Neville Longbottom's Remembrall." McGonagall answered immediately then Harry switched his attention to the unseen Diggle.

"Dedalus, why was it that I recognized you my first time at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Diggle considered a moment and than answered with an excited giggle, "Wasn't it because I bowed you out of a shop one day."

Harry opened the door to reveal his transfiguration teacher and one of his guard as well as a beautiful woman about two heads shorter than Harry with following black hair and sparkling blue eyes. This unknown women greatly resembled Harry's father but this puzzled Harry greatly since no one he knew had told him that any of his magical relatives were alive. The puzzlement must have shown on his face for the woman spoke in a sweet honeyed voice: "Professor, has he not been told of my arrival?" she asked turning towards McGonagall, but it was Dedalus who answered, "We thought it would make a nice surprise." This explanation did nothing to soothe Harry's confusion in fact it increased it so he turned to McGonagall, who started to explain who the woman is, "Harry, she is your Aunt Tabitha. I'm sorry Tabby this is partly my fault. Well, mine and Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's fault lies in the fact that he never told Harry that his father had a twin sister. My fault lies in not telling him that you were alive. Well Tabby will you help tell the story."

"Very well, Minerva, I'll tell the story," Tabitha said as McGonagall turned to her, and then headed towards the newly finished sitting room. After sitting down on the couch she began, "Harry Minerva's told me that you know how Lily and Severus met James and Sirius. So I'll start from their leaving the boys compartment and stumbling into mine. I was sitting alone at the time when they came in. Your mother," Tabitha started to giggle, "well she, came in, saw me and tried to leave again. 'Come on Severus' she said, but I called her back asking 'Have you seen and/or met my brother?' I guess I had caught her off guard because she stopped, turned, and sat down across from me. The years went on with the three of us in a compartment and my brother popping in, to _make_ sure I was okay or so he said. We left Hogwarts with high honors and Lily and James got married, joined the order and the three of us found jobs in law enforcement with the ministry. Until," Tabitha stopped and looked pasted the others, as through seeing something the others couldn't. After a few moments she continued, "Until Dumbledore came and told all of us to stay home. James didn't like it much and Lily wasn't bothered much since she was going to resign soon, after all after a few months she wouldn't be able to continue what with you on the way, Harry. It was in June before your first birthday when James sent for me to come over to talk about some safety measures he wanted the family to take. I went and was told to leave with our parents and Lily's. He said to leave the country. About a week later he came over to tell us that Lily's parents had gone on ahead to the south of France and we were to join them within the next month." Tabitha stopped with tears in her eyes. After awhile McGonagall decided to take up the story where Tabitha left off. "So about a week later she and her parents had moved to France after settling in she was walking around looking for a job and she walked past a bar on the corner of the street." Tabitha broke in to continue, "Upon entering I found an almost identical bar to the Leaky Cauldron. So I went up to the counter to see if the bar had any positions opened. The barmaid said, there was nothing at the bar but the lady in the corner might know of something. I thanked her and approached the woman in the corner. The conversation went something like this; 'Excuse me, madam, the barmaid said you knew of a job available.' The woman looked up at me and smiled before saying 'I know of one at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic if you would like it. Tell me now and I can arrange for an interview tomorrow at one right here if that is convenient.' I came back the next day and meet Madam Maxime. She asked one question, 'Are you up to scratch on Defense Against the Dark Arts?' I told her that was my best subject.' In August we moved to the village just outside of Beauxbatons. If you were to ask people in the village about Lily's parents they would swear up and down they were wizards. For me teaching was a miracle. That was until about a month ago when Madam Maxime came to me at the end of the school year and told me to go teach at Hogwarts where I was needed more since Voldemort was finally gone for good and not to worry about her." Tabitha stopped. Hermione spoke first "So you're telling us that you've been teaching all this time?"

Tabitha nodded as a silver fox soared through the open window and spoke in Mrs. Weasley's voice "Harry, I want you and the others home this instant!" the patronus circled and vanished. Everyone started when Diggle spoke "I guess that's that. Well let's get going I for one don't want to see Molly mad." Everyone laughed and headed to the door to disapperate beyond the gate.


	8. The Party

I would like to thank those who have reveiwed and I hope I get some more reveiws. Once again all the old characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Seven

The Party

Harry and Ginny appearated to a loud screech of "Congratulations Harry and Ginny." While Ginny had been clued in by her mother earlier that afternoon about the birthday party being held together with the engagement party Harry wasn't. Harry looked around at all the people assembled and recognized most of the guest even if he didn't know them personally he could recognize the Weasley family. Harry immediately saw Mrs. Andromeda Tonks holding his godson Teddy Remus Lupin. Harry was reminded of his first meeting her and approached her slowly he was about to apologize when she shoved Teddy into Harry's arms saying "Good you're here finally the little tyke hasn't been quite until you walked into the garden."

"Thank you Mrs. Tonks-" Harry began but was cut short by Andromeda.

"Harry call me Andromeda please. After all you are partcitly family."

"Andromeda please let me apologize to you for the way I acted last summer when I woke up. I just saw you and thought." Harry's voice had gotten smaller and smaller as his sentence came to a close because of the look Andromeda was giving him.

"Harry I know the resemblance I have to my sister Bellatrix. I completely understand that I gave you quite a fright last summer." Andromeda's face grew gentle again as two women Harry had never seen came up to the three of them. "Antoinette Potter and Annabelle Evans." Andromeda introduced to Harry. "Girls this is your grandson." Andromeda said as she took Teddy back before the two women could converge on Harry. Harry was suddenly being hugged by two women he didn't even know except by name.

"Now, Harry I do realize you probably inhited this hair style from my son but really we need to attempt to make it lay flat." Antoinette said pulling Harry into the main party. There were two men coming towards them as Harry was pulled by his grandmothers. Antoinette called out to the approaching men, "Thomas your frightening Harry. Introduce yourselves first."

"Alright. Harry I'm Thomas Potter." The man who Antoinette had spoken to said.

"I'm Edward Evans." The second man said holding a hand out to take Harry's. Ginny came over then finally having been able to dislodge herself from her brothers. Harry dislodged himself from his grandmothers to introduce Ginny to his grandparents.

"Ginny, this is Thomas and Antoinette Potter and Edward and Annabelle Evans. Thomas, Antoinette, Edward, and Annabelle this is my fiancé Ginerva Weasley." Harry stepped back quickly has the women grabbed Ginny and pulled her away to question her about Harry who heard, carried back by the wind, "Ginerva you must tell us how this came about." The women demanded of her.

Harry started towards a table he had spotted Ron and Hermione at but instead he ran into Ginny's brothers. All but Ron converged on Harry. Bill started off. "Harry I know how rocky your relationship with our sister was but just because she accepted the apology you gave her we will not allow you to marry her without a proper explanation of why you broke up with her in the first place."

Harry was about to explain his reasoning when Fleur made her appearance. "Bill zeat ees enough. Leave 'Arry alone. Bill he must 'ave 'ad his reasons. Think about it." Fleur whispered into his ear. "Why would 'Arry Potter break up with a woman he was completely een love with? Besides I want to introduce you to my old Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Potter"

Harry just stood there as Bill, Percy, and George looked him up and down. George was the first to speak, "Harry did you break up with Ginny to protect her?"

"Yes, I was thinking that if I didn't then Voldemort-" the three brothers winced, "would attempt to use her to get to me. Believe me if Voldemort had taken her I would have come out of hiding to save her." Harry stopped because the wind had brought a smell of flowers lifted to him on the winds. Ginny had come up behind Harry.

"I can not believe this. The one guy Ron approves of you three have a problem with." Ginny stared at her older brothers with her hands on her hips and looking so much like her mother that Harry was surprised that a least George didn't cower under her glare.

"Ginny it isn't that we have a problem with Harry. It's just that he left you once we want to make sure he doesn't do it again." Percy said sternly.

"Percy, I will never be forced to leave her again." Harry said thinking back on his conversation with Ginny next to Dumbledore's grave. Harry laughed to himself as Ginny pulled him away telling him about what his grandmothers were asking her about.

Ginny pulled Harry over to a table to talk. "Harry there was one thing you need to know. Professor Snape called me into his office before Easter to ask me if I would give you this book." Ginny handed Harry _Advanced Potion-Making_. "Snape said to have you open to page 10. He said that it would be your first successful potion." Ginny laughed. Harry opened the book to the potion Drought of Living Death and found the last page of his mother's letter, the rest of the photo and a sealed envelope. Harry picked up the envelope delicately and opened it with trembling fingers.

_Potter,_

_I leave my potions book to you I have known for some time that I would die because the Dark Lord does not understand wand lore and ownership rules over wands._

_Severus Snape_

Harry just stood there with tears streaming down his face until Ginny slowly put her arms around him. "Ginny," Harry began but she interrupted saying, "I know Harry. Come on Mum's going to go crazy if we don't come to the table soon." The party went on into the late night until Mrs. Weasley called over the noise. "Now you all get to bed you have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow." The party broke up and Harry's grandparents both called him over to walk them over to the village inn they were staying at.


	9. Diagon Alley

Chapter Eight

Diagon Alley

The next morning the gang woke up early to try to sneak out of the house without Mrs. Weasley knowing they were going that early. Mr. Weasley was waiting by his new car (because of Harry) but Harry stopped at the sound of the back door opening and Mrs. Weasley stepping out yelling "Why are you all going without me?"

Harry looked back guiltily at Ginny and the others before saying, "Mom, we were trying to protect you. Rodophlus is still out there and would more than likely go after you since you killed Bellatrix." Molly just looked at her soon to be son-in-law and turned back without a word. The others sighed and got into the car.

The ride to Diagon Alley was quick but quiet no one liked the fact that they left Molly home alone. Harry and the gang relaxed through as they approached the Leaky Cauldron and saw the crowd of people going shopping. Their first stop was Gringotts the wizard bank. Harry didn't know what kind of retribution awaited them inside.

"M r. Potter how nice to see you again." A familiar voice called from down the marble hall. Griphook was walking up to them.

"I see you got your job back." Harry said when Griphook got to the gang. "I'm sorry about the sword. It was called upon to help with the finial battle." He finished guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. Bill told me that you most likely forgot to mention the spell put on it that connects it to the sorting hat at Hogwarts. So you have your key right?"

"Yes, here." Harry said handing Griphook the key. "Will you be the one to take us down to the vaults?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley do you have your key?" Mr. Weasley just handed the goblin the key. After about five minutes the gang was back outside the bank and heading down the winding street to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Ron and Hermione needed new wands after the war. Mr. Ollivander was delighted to see them. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Welcome. Now who needed new wands?" While Ron and Hermione got their new wands Harry asked "Mr. Ollivander, how many kids needed new wands this year?"

"Quite a few. So many in fact that I made up the money I was missing out on the last two years. Now Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger you shall wait here while I fetch your newly made wands." Mr. Ollivander finished turning toward the back room. Hermione looked awestruck as she stared after him. Mr. Ollivander returned within moments with boxes labeled with their names. Ron and Hermione lifted the wand and a shower of sparks decorated the walls of the shop. The rest of the trip went without incident until the group reached to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. George had decided to hire his and Fred's friend Lee Jordon as a business associate and hopefully the one to run the shop that he and Fred had purchased in Hogsmead. George wanted him to be familiar with the merchandise before he took over the second shop from Herrita. Alicia Sprint was a chaser on the Gryffindor House Quiditch team when Harry was appointed and was also working with Lee and George when the group entered the shop that afternoon.

"Harry, how nice to see you again." Alicia said when she saw him enter the shop. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Alicia, I'm fine but could you point me in the direction of George?" Harry said with a smile on his lips at the overly polite way Alicia was speaking to him.

"Yeah that's why I wish Lee would address people when they enter I always seem overly polite. But to answer your question I believe George is in the back room." Alicia said turning to other customers.

"I was in the back room, Alicia but I don't usually stay back there to long, you should know that." George said emerging from the back room and kissing Alicia squarely on the lips before he turned to his family. George looked at Harry and said "Why are you pulling out money?"

Harry looked up at George, "To pay for the merchandise."

George looked completely shocked. "Didn't Fred and I tell you that you will never pay at our shop? Beside I believe that you need to go down to Quailty Quiditch supplies." Harry looked confused but said, "Okay, Ginny I'll be right back."

As Harry left the store Ginny asked, "What was that about?"

George laughed saying, "Ginny don't you remember that Harry needs a new broom. Quailty wanted to give him a brand new _Firebolt_, as thanks for saving the Wizarding World although I told not to tell him that but to say that when Sirius bought the first one he also purchased the warranty that states that the broom could be replaced free of charge for life."

"You think that Harry will buy that." Ginny asked but George was unable to answer due to the reappearance of Harry.

"No of course I didn't believe that but I did take the broom after all who knows where the one Sirius brought me got to that night. So George when did you and Alicia get back together?

"After the battle in April, but I'm hoping that we will be together for the rest of our lives. But alas I don't have the nerve to ask her to marry me." George said.

"Of course I'll marry you, George." Alicia said making George jump. "I was getting tired of waiting." Alicia kissed George as hard as she could, making the family laugh openly at George. George looked astonished and pleased once Alice let him go. "Alright we'll see you tonight. Lee watch the store for awhile." Alicia called dragging George toward the stairs.

"Well now we know why Alicia chose to work here instead of playing for England like she planned on in the first place." Ginny said still chuckling. "Let's get what we want and get going home before Mum shows up here." They got the jokes they wanted and head to Eyelops so Harry could get a new owl. Harry was in luck he found a snowy owl even whiter than Hedwig had been. "How about Snowy for your name?" Harry asked the owl who precided to nip his finger in an affectionate sort of way. The gang got their books and potion ingredients.

The rest of the shopping was uneventful, except for a few stares. Getting home was easy but the gang knew that once they were home they would have to deal with Mrs. Weasley, who was not happy to be left behind.


	10. The Dinner

**hey sorry for the wait but know i have a driection to go with the story thanks to my friends and my lil cousin. so one more time the canon characters belong to JK Rowling. i wish i owned this series because i would be able to afford anything in the world but hey at least Rowling can enjoy her life now. so hopefully i will have the nice chapter up in a day or so but don't except the one after that till after next when the new movie will be out.  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine **

**The Dinner**

Mrs. Weasley was not angry but she complained all through lunch that Ginny and Harry are too young to get married. Even through she had done this argument a several dozen times already she thought she needed to do it again. "I mean really what's the rush. Ginny's only 17 and Harry you just turned 18, you have years to get married."

"Mum, please listen." Harry began but Mr. Weasley finished. "They have the right to decide for themselves, Molly. Besides Harry has the same look in his eyes that Bill had in his when he told us he was getting married. So there is no point in continuing this argument." He looked up in time to see that Mrs. Weasley had been glaring at him before turning back to the stove. Fleur entered the kitchen than saying, "Mrs. Weasley let me help you with something, please."

Molly turned and said with a smile, "No dear everything is almost done for lunch. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh I'm feeling fine this morning and I want to thank you all for not telling Bill about this yet. 'E'll find out soon enough when 'e comes 'ome for good. Although I am curious about what you told Bill last night about my collapse yesterday afternoon."

Molly laughed, "After you told me that you didn't want him to know yet, about the baby, I decided that I would tell him the healer said you collapsed because of exhaustion. Since you were helping me out so much lately." Fleur laughed at this and said. "'E believed that?"

"Mum I forgot to mention last night but Harry and I won't be home for dinner tonight." Ginny said to take the heat off her poor bother who wasn't even there to defend himself.

"Why won't you be home tonight for dinner?" Molly asked.

"My grandparents want to get to know me better and are currently staying in Ottery St. Catchpole. They want to get to know me or so they say." Harry said kindly trying to avoid an ugly argument between mother and daughter.

Molly deflated a bit before she said, "Of course they want to get to know you Harry there are seventeen years worth of your life that they don't know about. But why does that mean that Ginny must go as well?"

Before Harry answered Fleur interrupted saying, "Of course they want to get to know 'er she is the girl their grandson is going to marry." Fleur's statement ended the argument, so at five o' clock Harry and Ginny were setting out to go to the village.

The village of Ottery St. Catchpole was beautiful for its small size even through many wizarding families lived on the outskirts of the village; the village itself had a vast population of muggles. Harry broke the silence, "You know as beautiful as this village is I still per for Goderic's Hollow. Anyway are you ready?" Harry asked squeakily as they came to the one small Inn in town.

"As ready as you are." Ginny said as she pushed open the door.

"Harry, Ginny welcome come in come in." Mrs. Potter and Evans said waving them over. The inn had a small dining room for its guest Harry's grandparents were sitting there waiting for them. "So Ginny you told us yesterday that you were in love the moment you meet Harry, why?"

Ginny blushed redder than her hair before saying, "Well at first it was because he was famous but as I spent more and more time with him I knew that Harry was good purely good. So you could say he fascinated me from the moment he walked into my life through my brother." Harry just stared at her, she had never told him what it was about him that she loved and now to hear that she loved him for something that was not all together true hurt worse than if she had said that she loved him only because he was famous (even if he knew that it was a lie) it would have been better. Harry would allow Ginny to say what she wanted for now. His grandparents would know who he was eventually. The dinner went smoothly until the women wanted to know how and when Harry fell in love with Ginny and who he had dated before her. Harry turned red but before he could respond Edward Evans said, "Now, Annabelle the boy is obviously embarrassed. He doesn't have to talk about it if he doesn't want to." Edward turned towards Harry saying, "then again this piece of information is better said now than later when the women are planning your wedding this year."

Harry looked to Ginny before he spoke, "Well I was rather dense when it came to my feelings. I suppose I started to fall for her when she and four others helped me at the Ministry even when I didn't actually realize until I…um….uh…walked in on her kissing her boyfriend after Quiditch0 practice one night." Harry laughed remembering before continuing, "I had a voice calling for his immediate removal from the team but the thought passed as I had to save her from her brother who didn't like walking in on his sister snogging anyone." Ginny and the other women laughed but the men stayed quiet until Harry asked, "Something wrong?"

Edward just shook his head while Thomas Potter said, "We were just thinking back to seeing our own sister being snogged, right Edward? I didn't find it any more pleasant than Ron or you did." Harry stared so his feeling of hating Dean had been correct. This dinner had been great but Harry still didn't really know his Grandparents so he asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans what did you do before you fled the country with Mr. and Mrs. Potter and vice versa?"

Harry's grandfather's looked nervous and their looks told this to Harry, who immediately looked at his knees till Ginny placed her hand on his arm. It took Harry a moment before he looked at Ginny and sighed before turning to his grandparents waiting for an answer.

Edward began, " Harry, before my wife and I went on the run I was a doctor at the local hospital and my wife was a surgeon at the same hospital."

Harry became teary eyed at the thought of his grandparents being too good and noble. 'No wonder Mum ended up in Gryffindor.' Harry thought. His Aunt wouldn't talk about her parents so not even Dudley knew them and all because they liked and accepted that Lily was a witch.

Edward continued, " You know that's probably why Lily became a Healer. Before she found out she was a witch she wanted to be a surgeon like her mum." Edward looked over at his wife. Thomas decide that he would start his story.

"Well you see, Harry myself like your father was an auror and your grandmother taught at Hogwarts. She taught an elective that after we fled the country it was discontinued, Pureblood Etiquette. Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea, even thought it helped the

muggle-borns understand the world much like muggle studies helped half-bloods and purebloods understand the muggle world." Thomas looked over at his wife before looking down at the plate of food that had just arrived. The conversation turned to money and Thomas said, "Harry I assume you been down to the family vault correct?" Harry shock his head. "Then you will probably get a letter from the goblins requesting a meeting." Harry pulled out an envelope saying, "They sent me this after I returned home today. It says the want to meet with me tomorrow. Why they couldn't just talk to me today is beyond me. I mean if it was about the break-in you think they would want to get this over with."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, do not tell me you broke into Gringotts!" Harry's Grandmothers' yelled in unison.

Harry looked so terrified by the two women that all Ginny could do is laugh. "Sorry, love but you can walk calmly into deaths arms but are terrified of your grandmothers." Ginny continued to giggle and the men joined in.

Edward sobered up first and said, "Really why be afraid of two women when you faced Voldemort and lived."

Harry shrugged then answered his grandmothers, "Grandma yes, I broke into Gringotts because that is where one of Tom Riddle's Horcruxes were. A Horcrux is an object were a piece of a soul is encased." His Grandparents gasped.

"How many did he make?" Antoinette asked breathlessly.

"He intentionally made six but unintentionally made seven. I was the unintentional one." Harry replied in a low tone. After dinner was over the Evans pulled Harry aside. " Harry please, tell us Petunia's address. We want to meet our other grandson, Dudley. Please." Harry pulled out a spare piece of parchment and asked for a pen to write down the address for them. Before he left he wished them luck with their son-in-law.

please please please review they keep me going.


	11. The Inheritance

Quick note: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would be going to my dream school. Now enjoy the next installment of my lovely story. Please Review. Reviews help my writers block and make me want to upload faster.

Chapter Ten

The Inheritance

The next day dawned bright and early for Harry, who once again found himself waking with his fience sleeping in his arms. 'Well that explains the lack of nightmares, but when did she get here?' Harry thought as he slowly got out of bed and dressed as not to wake her. Harry was the only one awake as it was five in the morning, so he decided that he would make breakfast for his family in all but blood. About a half hour later Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and stopped.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Morning Mrs. Weasley I was up first so I figured I would cook breakfast. Coffee?"

"Sure, Dear but tomorrow I would like you to wait for me to wake up and cook for you."

"Very well, Mres. Weas-" Harry began but Mrs. Weasley spoke over him.

"Harry I think it's time to call me Molly or mum and Arthur either Arthur or dad."

"Alright, M-m-mum." Harry stuttered. I should just call them that they are partically my parents. Have been since I was twelve. Harry thought placing a plate of food in front of Molly before sitting down himself. "Mum, tell Ginny I'll see her at lunch. I have to go to Gringotts today and the letter said I had to go alone or with an employee and I have to be there at seven."

"At Seven?" Molly Exclaimed, "That's before they even open. Please have Bill go with you." She pleaded.

"Mum, of course I'm going with him." Bill said from the doorway to the sitting room..

"Thanks for doing this by the way. I don't think I'll survive without another wizard there. I swear they couldn't be more cryptic in that letter of theirs." Harry shivered before hugging Molly and leaving for the floo. Bill had an idea of what Harry was walking into as the white building that was Gringotts. Harry was of age and the inheritance issue has been just that an issue for over a year. "Bill, if I'm arrested and tried in front of the goblin court give this key to Ginny it's the key to my vault." Harry said. Harry was sure that he was going to end up dead for his robbery of Gringotts.

Bill however just laughed and said, "Harry all they want to do is talk about your inheritance." Harry looked confused so Bill added, "The vault you were using was only a trust vault. Your Grandparents have their own vault so they told me that the family vault was all yours and your aunt agrees."

Harry's mouth fell open as the goblins opened the doors to the grand marble hall. Griphook greeted them and led them over to the office. "Harry Potter to see Ragnok, sir." Griphook addressed the goblin behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley please sit down this could take awhile. First Bill thank you for coming with Mr. Potter today and for helping the goblins take back control of the bank. Now Mr. Potter, the matter of your inheritance should have been settled last year, however with the war it has been pushed off till now. Mr. Potter you are the sole heir to the Potter Family Fortune, since Miss Tabitha Potter gave her right to her brother Mr. James Potter many years ago. With the fortune comes a seat on the Wizengotment. The fortune includes the Perverell family vault and the Potter family vault along with twelve houses, fourteen flats, and sixteen businesses. The gold amounts to one hundred billion galleons. Mr. Potter you were also left the Black family vault. The Black family vault includes: three houses, four flats, and seven businesses. The gold amounts to one hundred and fifty billion galleons. All the properties' deeds are in this envelope." Ragnok said pushing an envelope towards Harry. "Also Mr. Potter you hold the Black family seat on the Wizengotment. Lastly Mr. Potter, about the break-in on May First, you and your friends will not be punished (Harry sighed a sign of relief) but, the matter of the sword is another story. Mr. Potter did you promise Griphook the sword in exchange for help?" Ragnok finished.

Harry didn't miss beat, "Yes, sir. I did indeed promise the sword to Griphook in exchange for his help. I told him I would give him the sword after we were done. However sir with all due respect, Griphook broke the goblin contract by not waiting for me to present him with the sword thereby **stealing** it and breaking the contract. Then Neville produced it from the sorting hat to kill Tom Riddle's snake"

Griphook looked flabbergasted. He couldn't believe he broke the contract himself. Ragnok looked at Harry impressed of his knowledge of goblin law. "Well yes Mr. Potter, then the sword belongs to you still and Mr. Potter your knowledge ois impressive. However this rises another issue. You see Griphook is your account manager it is your choice now to replace him or keep him. Many a wizard would replace him for breaking a goblin contract."

Harry spoke softly, "Mr. Ragnok, I believe Griphook is doing a fine job as my account manager so I would like nothing more than to keep him."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Now there is still thirty minutes till the bank opens so if you would like, you may use one of the conference rooms to look over the files." Ragnok replied trying not to show his surprise at Harry's choice.

"Thank you, sir. I will kindly take you up on your generous offer. Bill would you show m to the conference room please?" Harry knew how to please the goblins. Once they were in the conference room Harry addressed Bill. "How did you manage to be here today?"

Bill laughed, "They brought me back because they want m to train some new cruse breakers. So Fleur will be coming home tonight ."

"Oh," Harry gasped, "So when do you start the trainings?"

"Today at ten sharp but until we open in a half-hour , how about I help you look through all of that paper work?" Bill said pointing to the bulging envelop sitting in front of Harry, So they got to work, Harry spilt the paper work in half. For the first fifteen minutes it was quiet work until Harry discovered that the building Florence's Ice Cream Shopee was in he owned 'Wonder if Florence knows this?' Harry thought, 'that makes since with all the free ice creams over the years.' The silence was broken by Bill's laughter.

"What?" Harry wanted to know what Bill found funny.

"Harry, you gave the twins their start up right?" Bill asked.

"Right. So?" Harry didn't get why this would make Bill laugh.

"So, you paid yourself for the rent." Bill laughed

"Oh, well yes that is rather funny. Maybe I should raise George's rent." Harry wondered aloud.

Eight o' clock came so Harry and Bill put the file back together and went down to the Black and Potter family vaults. First was the Black family vault; the door opened and Harry saw mounds of gold and a few heirlooms, that Harry was determined that Andromeda get the few heirlooms still in the Black vault. Harry saw two envelopes atop one of the smaller piles of gold Harry picked them up gingerly and recognized Sirius's handwriting. The first read:

_October 13, 1981_

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm your godfather if you don't get to know me I'm sorry. However this means I died to bring peace to the world. Wormtail has hopefully been able to keep you, Lily, and James from harm. Hopefully I didn't not get to know you because they threw me into Azkaban for 'betraying you and your parents.' This vault belonged to my family but Mum died two days ago so it got passed to me since I'm the only male Black left. Now its yours HAPPY SEVENTEENTH. Harry do us proud._

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

Harry looked at the date again, Sirius wrote this letter eighteen days before his parent's death. According to Sirius, Pettigrew was already the Potter's secretkeeper. 'Wonder why it took Riddle eighteen days to go afterme?' Harry thought bitterly. He pushed the thought aside and picked up the second letter.

_October 13, 1995_

_Harry,_

_I am so proud of you for sarting your defense group. Drung just told me. I wish I could send this to you but with Umbrigde protrolling your mail I can't. Harry be strong you can get through this Voldemort wil be defeated. Just do your best. Now a few things I forgot in my last vault letter there's a book that belongs to Narcissa and one of Andy's please return these to them. Their names are on the covers thanks pup. Now the real reason your reading this is because I'm died so, sorry. I couldn't help you bring down snake face._

_Sirius 'Padfoot' Black_

Harry laughed at Sirius's attempt at humor and because he had helped in the end. Harry found the books easily and told Bill that the heirlooms were to be either transferred to Andromeda's vault or a letter sent to her to tell her that the heirlooms were being passed on to her. He grabed a handful of coins from the vault and he and Bill headed to the Potter vault.

The Potter vault was filled with family heirlooms. There was a desk in the coner of the vault. Harry went over and sat at the desk and saw four envelopes sitting in front of him. Harry decided to pocket the letters to read latter. Harry grabbed some more gold, thanked Bill, took the letters and deeds and left Gringotts to head home.


	12. Letters and Brooms

**Sorry for the long wait here's the next installment of my story. Hope you enjoy it. I still don't own Harry Potter; well at least not the canon characters.**

**I just wanted everyone to know that I have a poll on my profile for either the next chapter or the chapter after but before I decide that I want to know the results of the Poll so please vote  
><strong>

Chapter Eleven

Letters and Brooms

Before heading home harry made two side trips first to Florence's Ice Crème Parlor and second to Quality Quiditch Supplies. Harry wanted to talk to Florence. "Hey, Florence can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course, Mr. Potter; to what do I owe the pleasure?" Florence said taking Harry over to a secluded table.

"Well Florence, its actually about your business. It has come to my attention that I won the building Where Shop resides. Were you aware of this?"

Florence looked flustered, "Yes, Mr. Potter I was aware of this. You see I first started renting this place from James and part of the rent was a free ice cream every once in a while. There was one night when Lily was pregnant with you and James came banging on my front door; all because your mother wanted some of my ice cream. I gave him a tube so maybe I wouldn't have anymore midnight calls. So your free ice cream was part rent and par thanks."

Harry's mouth was side opened. It took him a minute before he could talk. "Florence, are you comfortable with your rent?"

Florence looked at Harry for a minute before answering, "Yes Mr. Potter, as I have one of the cheapest rents in Diagon Alley."

"Alright Florence, we will keep your rent as is. Thank you for honoring your rent after my father had passed." Harry said as he got up to leave and headed to Quality Quiditch Supplies. There Harry brought eight Firebolts (having his own being given to him a day before); one for Ginny as an anniversary present and the other seven were for the rest of the Quiditch team and two extra to get a reserve team to help (the reserve team was Ron's idea). Harry knew Ginny and Ron would cringe at the gift thinking that it was charity.

'Well,' Harry thought as he told the shopkeepers to send one to Ginny Weasley that day and shrank the other seven, 'They will have to get use to gifts; since we are family.'

Harry disaprerated to The Borrow; today was Ginny and his four month anniversary for their engagement and fourteenth month for their being together. They had gotten together on June 2, 1997 right after the Quiditch final in Harry's sixth year. Harry wanted it to be special and he knew Ginny wouldn't object to his gift if he presented it this way. Harry headed upstairs to his room to hide the rest of the Firebolts. Then he headed to Ron's room to deposit his broom on his bed. Harry knocked and heard Hermione call, "Come in."

Harry opened the door to Hermione sitting on Ron's window seat with _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ open on her lap. "Oh, Harry." She said closing the book with a snap. "How did the meeting go with the goblins?" Hermione had obviously been worried because Harry saw she only had the book open to page two when she had closed the book, when usually she would have half way through the book by now.

Harry decided to ignore her worry and answer her question for now. "The meeting went fine. Hogwarts get to keep the sword."

"How?" Hermione interrupted.

"Griphook broke his own goblin contract by not waiting for me to present the sword to him." Harry said calmly pulling Ron's Firebolt from his pocket and placing it on the bed to enlarge it.

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione asked knowing the answer.

"A present for Ron by the way where is he and Ginny?"

"Practice." Hermione said simply. "Let's go downstairs Mrs. Weasley will have lunch ready soon." It was almost noon when Harry got home. So he and Hermione went down to the kitchen right as Ginny and Ron came through the door. Ginny hurled toward Harry who caught her and kissed her passionately and Ron did the same with Hermione.

"So let's eat shall we?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted the kiss between the two couples. "Alright." The four teens sat down for lunch.

Lunch was almost over when Ginny said, "Mum, why are there three owls coming this way?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up confused. "I don't know. The post already came today." At this point Harry had already cleared the table in front of himself and Ginny. Two owls swooped in the window and dropped their package on the table and flew over to the mantel. The third owl dropped its note and left again. Ginny recognized the snowy owl as the one Harry had gotten the other day but the Eagle owl she didn't; so Ginny opened the note to read it hoping to find the answer:

Dear Ginny,

In the parcel is your new Firebolt. You've unknowingly have had my heart for twenty-one months and knowingly for fourteen months, and you just made me the happiest man on earth four short months ago. Happy Anniversary Gin. Join me in the orchard in a half an hour.

Harry

Ginny opened the parcel and squealed throwing her arms around Harry and whispering "I'll meet you in the orchard." Ginny picked up her new br3eoom and walked out the door.

"Ron, would you mind going up to your room ad getting my broom while I read the letters from my vault?" Harry asked laying the letters in front of him.

"Sure, Harry, but why is it in my room and not yours?" Ron was confused. Harry never left his Firebolt in Ron's room, it was either in Harry's or Ginny's rooms.

"I must have left it there the other day." Harry answered before turning to his letters. Harry heard Ron go upstairs as he started Lupins letter.

October 13, 1997

Dear cub,

I wanted to tell you that you were right. Your father would have called me a coward as well. After our confrontation I went back to Dora and begged her to forgive me. I don't know what I did to deserve her. All I can hope for is the child she is carrying doesn't have my afflictions. Well now the only reason your reading this is either (hopefully you went to your family vault without me or I'm dead. If I am dead hopefully Dora and I named you Godfather. Your dad, Sirius, and I all agreed to be godfather to one of the others kids; Sirius would godfather James's; I would godfather Sirius's kids; and James would godfather min. So Dora and I decided that you would be the best option as her option was unavailable due to death, she wanted first Sirius, then Mad-Eye, and well I always wanted you, Cub. Take care of them for me if I'm the only one dead and tack care of your godchild if both Dora and I are dead.

Mischief Managed,

Remus (Moony) Lupin

Right as Harry finished the letter From Remus he heard a yell of delight from upstairs and moments latter Ron came bounding down the stairs bolding his Firebolt in one hand and a note in the other. "What do you mean you brought Firebolts for the whole team and two for the reserve team." Ron exclaimed.

Harry just looked at his best mate till Ron muttered something about throwing money away. "I am not throwing money away, Ron. That broom your holding is last year's Christmas and this year's birthday presents. Besides the reserve team was your idea." Ron just stood there staring so Harry took this as his cue to keep reading his letters the next one was from his dad (the only handwriting he didn't know).

July 31, 1981

My Son,

I hope you got to know us but if you didn't know that your mother and I died to bring you a better world. We named Sirius Black as your godfather. He was my best mate basically my brother. Live life to the fullest. Find a good woman and when in doubt date a redhead. Those always keep Potter men in line. Stay good don't lose your temper too often, cause you seem to have gotten that from your mother.

Your Father,

James (Prongs) Potter

The next was from Sirius.

July 31, 1980

Pup,

You were just bron and your parents are entrusting you to me if they are ever not able to be there for you. I love you pup but telling you that through a letter isn't ideal. If none of the maurder's are around to watch you grow up I'm sorry but we are trying to bring peace in to our world for both wizrard and muggle worlds. There's a tradition in my family that the godparents buy their god children their first toy broom stick and later their first racing broom. So on your first birthday you will have a toy broomstick, then on your twelfth I'll take you to pick out your first raccing broom. So till later Pup.

Your godfather,

Sirius (Padfoot) Black

The last letter was from Lily.

October 10, 1981

Harry my son,

I hope your father and I didn't make the wrong choice in switching our secret keeper from Sirius to P:eter. Peter has been very distandt since we performed the Fidleus Charm back on the First. I'm so sorry my dear if you are reading this then both your father and I are dead. Please understand that we died to bring peace to our world. Harry you do have family they are in hiding. My parents, James parents, and James's twin sister are all hiding in France. James also has a younger sister who married a muggle named Mathew Ceavery and forgone her magic however she will have problems with that since she just had a son back in June who she named Colin. I sincerely hope you met them. Grow up well. Try not to let the Mauder gene take over too much. Remember above all else that your father and I both love your very deeply.

Your Mother,

Lily Potter

Harry sat at the kitchen table till Ginny Came looking for him asking if he was going to come out soon: "Yeah, I'm coming Gin." Harry said leaving the letters on the table and summoning his broom. Harry and Ginny flew till dinnertime that night.

**Please Please Please review it keeps me going**


	13. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**AN: Just a quick disclaimer. I do not Own Harry Potter...and if i did i would be attending my dream college**

**Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter Twelve

Abroad the Hogwarts Express

The rest of August seemed to fly by. Between the shopping excursions and 2 a side Quiditch (Ron got Hermione on a broom) August 31st seem to creep up on the two young couples. That might Harry couldn't sleep thinking about the next day.

Hogwarts had suffered but with help it was repaired. Muggle-borns were tracked down and most of the school were repeating the last year; only a few had passed their yearend exams: Ginny, Luna, and Astoria Greengrass for sixth year, no fifth years, Rose Corner (Micheal's little sister) and Dennis Creevey from fourth year, no one from third, second, or first year advanced to the next year. So next year was going to be more crowded the usual and for Harry that meant more stares. On this particular night Harry was reading his family tree (it updated itself magically). Next to Aunt Tabitha's name was the name Melinda who was connected to David Creevey and below three names Colin (who had a date of birth and a date of death), Dennis, and Annabelle.

'Do Lord,' Harry thought but finished the thought out loud, "I was stalked by my own cousin."

"What!" said a voice. Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway. "What do you mean you were stalked by your cousin? Who the heck is your cousin?" Harry laughed and handed Ginny the book. After searching the last few pages and saw the name Colin jumped out at her. "Well, this should make for an interesting train ride for you in the head compartment."

Harry laughed saying, "I'm sure tomorrow will fun." Harry then glanced at the watch the Weasley's had given him for his seventh. The watch had once belonged to Fabien Prewett, (Molly's older brother). "Gin it's getting late. It's about time we turned in. We have to be up early tomorrow.

"Why it's not like we're driving the King's Cross are we?" Ginny asked in a heated voice.

"No, Gin. We are not driving to King's Cross. However, Hermione and I have to be there at ten. So I will be going to bed. See you in the morning love." Harry said kissing Ginny before heading to his room. Ginny left a moment latter and fell asleep, yet again in Harry's arms.

The morning came early as Harry heard Molly banging on his door and saying, "Harry, get up you have an hour before you have to be at King's Cross." As Molly moved on Harry looked at the alarm clock and saw the clock struck 9 o' clock, but before he could climb out of bed Molly came barging in. "Where is she? Where is Ginny? She's not in her room or in Hermione's. So where is she, Harry?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny sat up and said, "Morning mum. Last 1st of September, for you." Ginny kissed Harry good morning and left to go to her name.

Once GiHHHnny was upstairs Molly rounded on Harry, "How long has she been sleeping in here, Harry?"

Harry wished he had remembered to set the alarm as to avoid this conversation with his soon to be Mother-in-Law, "Well," harry began looking anywhere but at Molly, "She's been sleeping in here since June, but we haven't been doing anything but that."

Molly merely chuckled saying, "Harry I don't doubt you. After all you weren't sorted into Gryffindor just for your reckless bravery. You exhibit all of the Gryffindor traits, my dear. Now get dressed Harry. You only have forty-five minutes."

Harry scrambled out of bed and got dressed. He was downstairs with his trunk in ten minutes flat. Hermione was downstairs already but Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. The worry must have showed on his face because Hermione said, "Ginny's in the shower and Ron's still asleep. Besides its you and me that have to be there an hour early, not them."

"Am I really that easy to read?" Harry asked her.

"Only to me, Ginny, and Mrs. Weas-" she began but was intrupted by Molly.

"Dear I told you and Harry it's either Molly and Aruther or Mum and Dad." Molly turned around and said, "and yes Harry to the women of this family you are that easy to read." With that Molly went out to feed the chickens before leaving for King's Cross; a half-hour later Harry and Hermione were storing their trunks in the head compartment.

"So Hermione," Harry began nervously: He wasn't quite sure he wanted an answer to this problem. "Why weren't you and I friends before Hogwarts and that lovely troll?" Harry looked down the platform before Hermione answered.

"So as you know I went to Little and Upper Whinging Public Primary School with you and Dudley but I was the weird girl but according to Dudley I wasn't as weird as you." She stopped and looked at Harry apologetically before continuing. "I wanted to talk with you but between my fear of Dudley and my cowardice it took me four years to even have the courage and than in Fourth year you and I had class without Dudley, I finally worked up the courage to talk to you."

Harry interrupted then, "But Hermione you never talked to me. So you and I truly met on the train. "Hermione was shaking her heard.

"No, think Harry what happened towards the end of that year." She waited till she saw recongtion on Harry's face. "Yes, Harry the day you ended up on the school roof. You saw Dudley at the door and you ran the opposite direction. I followed and I saw you jump behind the trash bins but ended up on the school roof. I run to get our teacher and I managed to find and explain but by the time we got back the Headmistress was already there and then you were not at school the rest of the year. The class was told you were ill after a week had gone by. Then the next year I returned to my quiet mouse self till we went to Hogwarts."

Harry sat there stunned and said, "Your mean to say that the school was not worried at all about my mysterious sudden illness." Hermione merely shook her head. So Harry continued, "Did anyone wonder, Hermione? It was two months before they let me outside the house Summer began the day they let me out."

"I'm sorry, Harry. We should go protrol the platform for a bit as the students are staring to arrive." Hermione said to placate him.

"Alright but before we go I need to tell you one more thing."

"Alright shoot."

"It might get a bit heated in the heads carriage today when Denis gets on board."

"Why, might I ask?"

Harry looked out the window before answering, "Because I have to tell him were related and that I caused my own cousin's death."

"Harry-" Hermione began but she was interrupted by none other than Denis Creevey.

"What do you mean your own cousin's death?" Denis was mad but not at the fact that Colin was died but that Colin's hero, Harry Potter was blaming himself for all the deaths that happened in the war. "When did your cousin die?"

Harry hesitated before answering, "May during the final battle."

"Your cousin's muggle right so how was he at the final battle?" To say Denis felt like he was missing a step going down the stairs was an understatement.

"Hermione could you leave us for a moment?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded and left locking the head compartment behind her. "Denis how much do you know your mother's family?"

"Mom said her parents were died and she was an only child why?" the missing step feeling was getting stronger the more Harry went on.

"Your mother's maiden name was Potter. Your mother is my aunt. You, your brother and your sister are not muggle-born as your mother told you, but half-blood through your mother."

"WHAT!" Denis boomed? Yelled? Or Screamed? (Chose one please)

"Your mother is a pure-blood witch. My father's little sister. We do have an aunt still as well as our grandparents. Till this last a couple of months they were living in France. Hiding from Voldemort much like your mother who forsake her magic to hide but after so long she just didn't know how to tell your father that she was a witch I suggest you owl her later tonight after the feast and tell her you know and tell her to tell her husband. You can send the letter with mine when I send one out tonight to your mother asking her to meet me so I can get to know her."


	14. The Fight

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not OWN Harry Potter. That honor is reserved for J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Fight

"Harry why do you feel like you killed Colin?" Denis asked a calmly as he could. He wanted to shout but know that wouldn't do a whole lot of good.

"Denis I would rather not discuss this with anyone at the moment. Your brother died fighting till I could do what I had to do. That is why I feel like I killed him and the others that died that day. Let alone throughout this war."

"YOU ARE AN IDOIT!" Dennis boomed. "MY BROTHER LOOKED UP TO YOU! YOU WERE HIS INSPIRATION AND HIS MOTIVATOR TO KEEP GOING!" Dennis took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Harry if Colin could see you now. Feeling guilty because of his decision to join the fight then he would slap you senseless. In fact I think I'll let my sister take care of that when you explain that there is a reason why my mother didn't tell us til this past summer when her letter came."

Harry looked flabbergasted at the insinuation of little Annabelle hitting him. After about a minute Harry laughed. "Thanks Dennis. You're the first person to actually make me see what an idiot I've been about feeling guilty. Before you say good, I am still going to feel a tad responsible for Colin's death and the others because I was the one Riddle wanted and they all fought for a better future without much second thought. If I had been quicker not so many people would have died and been killed."

Dennis huffed. Then took a step forward and slapped Harry across the face. "They fought to bring about a safer world and you don't know that they wouldn't have died if you could have ended the war quicker. Besides if this keeps up I'm getting Ginny to talk sense into you." Dennis would have gone on but at that moment the door to the carriage opened and Dennis's little sister walked through looking scared. "Annabelle I told you to wait in the carriage with the trunks."

Harry looked between the two siblings and then said, "Don't worry Dennis if she's that scared to be without you then she can stay with you. Even during the meeting. This war has been hard on all so if she wants to stay with you she can. If you both will excuse me I must inform the Head Girl about this so she doesn't freak when she sees and extra person during the meeting. Besides I have a feeling that even if you take her back to the carriage she would just follow you back."

Dennis looked up and said, "Thanks Harry. I think she thinks that if she lets me out of her sight for too long I'll leave her like Colin did."

Harry just shook his head and said before leaving to find Hermione, "Like I said Dennis this war was hard on everyone even if they knew very little." Harry smiled down at Annabelle and left the Hads carriage before Dennis could respond. Harry finally found Hermione in the last carriage having just finished changing into her robes. "Dennis's little sister is going to sit in on the meeting to stay close to her brother." She nodded then looked at Harry closer.

"Did you sleep at all last night or were you and Ginny up all night snogging?" She asked him jokingly then she turned serious and said, "You aren't still feeling guilty are you? Because you shouldn't."

"Don't worry Hermione. Dennis already yelled at me and forced me to realize that I've been an idiot." Harry chuckled as he pulled on his robes to be appropriately attired for the Heads meeting. Ginny and Ron found them in the Head's compartment just before the train took off due to their later start getting to the platform. The rest of the journey went by uneventfully (for Harry).

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry for the absence I was having trouble writing this chapter but hopefully I'll be over the writer's block soon. Thank you reading and please review I tend to update faster the more reviews I get.<p> 


	15. The Last Song

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Annebelle Creevey and somewhat Collette Wallace. Even then a good friend and fellow writer iscarascaresyou wrote her sorting. translations to the french are down at the bottom.

Chapter Fourteen

The Last Song

Hermione called for a final perfect meeting a half an hour before their arrival. "As you know many of the older students took part in the final battle and as such have seen death."

One of the sixth year Slytherin perfects asked, "Why is this relevant Granger?"

Hermione just smiled at the girl and said, "This is relevant because many students will now be able to see the Thestrals that pull the carriages and-"

"They are not the nicest animals to look at." Harry finished for her. "I've been able to see them since Fifth year; since I saw Cedric Murdered that June." After that announcement everyone was told to patrol and they would have their schedules at the first meeting Monday night. Harry immeditly went to find Ginny to calm himself down.

The gang boarded the last carriage after double checking all the carpartments for straglers. "I wonder who is bringing in the sorting hat this year?" Ron said as they were sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was spared answering by the arrival of Professor Flitwick carrying in the hat and stool; a few minutes later Flitwick lead in the terrified first years. The number of first years overwhelemed the students; the house tables had been enlongated to acommadate the number of students this year.

The hall waited in anticipation for the hat's new song:

_Welcome to school_

_The war is done_

_Now I must sort you_

_Put me on your head_

_For this must be done_

_But remember the lessons of this war_

_Everyone's the same whether they be brave of heart and Gryffindor_

_Or yet wise and a Ravenclaw_

_Yet sly and cunning and belong to Slytherin_

_Or finally but not the be forgotten_

_Hufflepuff whose members are loyal and fair._

_So put me on and let's get this done._

As the song ended the Hall burst out into applause. After the clapping subsided Flitwick stepped up and started the names:

"Ackart, Aaric," the hat took about two minutes before it shouted Hufflepuff." The storing went on for ten minutes before Flitwick got to the C's and another five before he reached little Annebelle.

"Creevy, Annebelle," The entire Gryffindor table seemed to be wanting to know where the youngest Creevy would go; after both brothers were in Gryffindor.

_Why is everyone whispering_, Annebelle thought as she walked up to the stool.

"Well, Well, another Creevey, eh." The hat said.

"Please put me with my brother." She thought.

"Well after this war I am more inclined to place you there but you are more Huffelpuff…"

"Please!" Annebelle practically yelled

"Fine." The hat told her then shouted. "Gryffindor!"

After the hat had shourted three fourths of the hall broke out in applause. Annebelle jumped off the chair (took off the hat) and ran into Dennis's open arms. "Congrats, Sis. Colin would be so proud, as am I." Dennis said as he wrapped his arms around her.

As this went on so did the sorting by the time the Creevey siblings quieted down Flitwick announced, "Gawian, Andrew."

"Ravenclaw." The hat shouted after couple of seconds. Harry started day dreaming til he heard, "Wallace, Collete."

"_Ah you are a half blood in more than one way."_

"So what does tha' matter."

"_Hm, you would fit into two houses quite nicely."_

"Ah, really and what houses would that be?"

"_Gryffindor would work but you are very cunning like a Slytherin."_

"Ah no, Slytherin and I would not work."

"_You would be a great Slytherin I can see it here in your head."_

"No, I will not be in Slytherin because they are snakes each and every one of them. I don't do snakes. Besides that I hate some of them and ya put my friend in Gryffindor so why would I want to be put in the archrival house. So put me in Gryffindor."

"_But, you would do well in the Slytherin house."_

"Non. Je n'a pas Slytherin(1). Vous etes un stupide chapeau(2). J'appartenis en Gryffindor(3). Je n'appartenis pas Slytherin(4)."

"_Je ne sais pas un stupide chapeau(5). Tu es tres obstine(6). You are so much like Harry with your stubbornness and he could use having someone like him in the house fine_ Gryffindor."

"Stupide chapeau." Collete said as she took of the hat. Once she reached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione, Hermione leaned over and said, "You really are a Gryffindor. Not many would call the sorting hat a stupid hat." Collete tried to look innocent but Hermione just shook her head and said, "I speak French."

After Collete there were only three left a set of triplets that all went to Ravenclaw. Once Flitwick had taken away the Hat McGonagll stood and said, "Welcome, Welcome to a brand new year and start. I am not insane like Albus Dumbldore so Tuck In!" and with that the feast began.

After the feast Dennis led his sister and her fellow first years to the dorm while Hermione and Harry found the Head dorms and brought along their respective Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN: Translations: (1) No. I will not go to Slytherin.<p>

(2) You are a stupid hat.

(3) I belong in Gryffindor.

(4) I do not belong in Slytherin.

(5) Stupid hat.

(6) You are very stubborn.

I am sorry about the delay but writer's block was not fun. So hopefully I can have the next chapter done and up within a month but don't count on it. Reviews are appreciated.


	16. The Professor Potters

Chapter Fifteen

The Professor Potters

On the way down to the Great Hall the next morning Harry was pulled into an empty classroom. "Harry, I would like to have an interesting start to the year with my fifth years. I was wondering if you would consent to having a duel as the class enters today."

"I would love to, Aunt Tabitha, but I have to see my schedule is and if I have a free period first." Harry said trying to hide his excitement as he turned to leave the room. After leaving Harry had a different spring in his step.

"What has you skipping into the Hall this morning?" Ginny asked at the same time that Hermione asked, "Who pulled you into the classroom?"

"Ginny I am skipping because of my Aunt has given me the prefect first day of school present. Oh look, here comes Hagrid with our schedules." Harry went quit as his new head of house handed him his schedule. Harry had a double free period this morning and that just made him grin wider than before because he would be able to see both of his cousin's DADA class this morning and maybe if he was lucky to be able to see Annabelle's first flying lesson. Wood was still obsessed and started the lessons earlier than Madam Hooch ever would.

Harry left breakfast ten minutes early in order to get to the DADA classroom before the fifth years. He skidded outside the room with five minutes to spare, "So, Auntie how are we going to do this Duel? Are we going to tell them it is a demonstration or are we just going to start after they are seated?"

Tabitha smirked that was worthy of Slytherin and said, "Oh no, no, no, no. We will begin the class dueling or rather they will come in to the duel. Maybe even one of the students will attempt to stop the duel." Right as she had finished the bell signaling the start of the lesson rang. "Well," Tabitha said, "Let's begin and see how long it takes for one of the kids to open the door. Remember verbal only till they open the door then we will alternate between. Oh and darling do your worst; Try to win"

So Harry started right off after his Aunt showed her wand. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted. Tabitha dodged and shouted "Incarcerous!" Harry sidestepped and shot his own Incarcerous which he followed up with an "Expelliarmus!"

Tabitha was able to keep a hold of her wand but was unable to completely dodge the incoming ropes from Harry's spell and so her right ankle was caught. She heard Harry shout, "Stupefy!" and the door to her classroom banged open right as she righted herself.

Dennis and Rose were walking down the hall towards their first class, DADA, when they heard a familiar voice yell, "Stupfey!" Dennis motioned for his fellow classmates to quiet down so he could hear what was going on better. After figuring out the first was Harry Dennis didn't think about the fact that the sounds of a duel was coming from the DADA room he just thought that Harry was under attack till slammed open the door and saw their Professor staring up at the Savior; who had just shot a stunner at his own aunt. Dennis acted on instinct and shouted, "Pretgo!" a shield so powerful was erected that Harry's stunner bounced right off and Harry had to avoid being hit with his own stunner. Once the stunner hit the wall Dennis screamed, "Harry, what is wrong with you? Not only is Professor Potter our teacher but she is also our aunt!"

Harry mealy smiled proudly. Dennis showed real prowess during the DA two years ago and he was proud to see his teaching didn't go to waste. After seeing how Dennis was glaring at him, Harry started to speak, "Dennis first off this was a test and a demonstration for you guys. Now that being said, I congratulate you on the absolutely amazing shield charm. You actually rebounded my stunner." Harry would have gone on but Tabitha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough Harry. Yes I wanted to see how the war affected you. Mr. Creevey I saw that you acted on instinct, who taught you that?"

Dennis was still blushing from Harry's praise but he raised his head to look at his professor, "Harry, ma'am. He taught us to be in tune to our surroundings back in the DA. I will admit that I freaked out a little and just reacted; I didn't think, I just said the first spell that came to my head."

"That is what my point was two years ago." Harry exclaimed. Tabitha hit him upside his head and hissed, "Get out and come back later for the first years."

Harry left the classroom to laughter of the fifth year loins. He chuckled himself at his aunt's temper and looked out the window and saw Oliver doing a demonstration. 'Might as well take a walk in the grounds.' He thought to himself. It took tem minutes to reach Oliver and the first years. "Hey Oliver need some help?" Harry called once he was in hearing distance.

"No thank you. I believe I can handle the strong willed first year Loins."

"Hey!" Oliver's class yelled.

"You are first years, through." Harry said in a voice that was more adapt to speaking to a five year old than an eleven or twelve year old. The next thing he knew there was a broom coming straight at his head.

**I realize that I am late with my update but my muse is not helpful. I just wanted to warn**

**my readers that you will be getting alerts **

**for this story as I am re-uploading the chapters with corrections so that they read a little **

**better. Give me a little while and I will **

**have this replaced with a brand new chapter.**

**I am sorry about this I hate these too but I felt it must be done as my Best Friend and**

**resident muse/guru has informed me that I** **am quite a few months past my deadline that I **

**had promised you, my lovely readers.**

**Till next time Cardgirl91**


	17. The Accident

Chapter Sixteen

The Accident

Colette was having a perfect day and was just going to get better because the first year lions were having their very first flying lesson. She had been waiting for this since her letter came and her mother told her she that after her first year she could get her own broom for her birthday or Christmas. The day was going great till she heard the savior of the Wizarding world talking to her and her classmates as though they were five years old. Before she even knew what she was doing she was picking up her broom and chucking it at Harry's head.

* * *

><p>The broom was flying straight at Harry's head and He didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way; so the broom sent Harry flying away from the class. "Harry!" Oliver yelled as he ran toward the boy-who-lived. "Are you alright? Do I need to get Madam Pomphery?"<p>

"No Oliver I don't need Pomphery. But I would like to know who threw the broom at me and why?" Harry said walking slowly back towards the now trembling first years. Well all but one: Colette wasn't trembling but staring back at Harry defiantly as if daring him to challenge her. "Colette, did you throw the broom?"

"So what if I did? What can you do?" Colette challenged.

"Nothing but Oliver can. However I would like to train you to hopefully become a Chaser if you are up to it." Harry spoke quite calmly for someone who just had a broom to the head.

Colette's face lit up while she nodded energetically. "I would love to train with you, Harry. Thank you for the offer."

"Your welcome but training will only begin after your flying classes are done and after any and all punishments from Professor Wood." Harry said before turning toward the castle as a voice had yelled "Harry!" Ginny was running down the slope looking for Harry. "Harry!"

"Yes, Ginny. What do you need me for?" Harry asked smiling at his fiancé.

"Harry, you need to get to the Hospital Wing now!" Ginny continued when Harry looked like he was confused. "Your Aunt fainted in class. One of the guys carried her there."

Ginny barely finished her sentence before Harry was taking off up the hill toward the castle.

* * *

><p>I am sorry about the long absence but between life and writer's block this chapter took forever.<p>

Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by Christmas.


	18. The Punishment

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling as I am not British, am not a millionaire, and do not own my Volvo.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

The Punishment 

"Collette!" Professor Wood called out to her. "I would like to speak to you over here please." Professor Wood started walking away from the class so Collette had to jog to catch up to him. Collette had no doubt what he wanted to talk about but she was hoping that he would leave punishing her untill the end of class. "Collette," Wood began. "you know what you did was not only wrong but also dangerous. To throw a broom at a person's head can do said person a lot of injury. Now I know Harry is hard headed but it still would have hurt him when it made contact. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I tell you your punishment?"

Collette thought for a few moments before she responded. "I hate being treated like a child. I know that I am still a child but I would like to be treated like a young adult. Much like you are right now, Professor. Might I ask why you pulled me away from the class to tell me my punishment?"

"I will answer your question but first I am happy that you told me this. Now I will make an assumption that when Harry called out to the class you took offense to what he said. Now the reason why I brought you away from the class to punish you is because I, as a student, hated when the teachers would punish me in front of the entire class. So, now as a teacher I am resolved to do as little of that as possible. Now for your punishment; you will have detention with me tomorrow night from six to eight where you will help me polish the broom handles by hand. Yes I will be polishing by hand as well because I feel that polishing by hand is better than by magic, then you will apologize to Harry for throwing and hitting him upside the head with the broom, and finally you will apologize to your classmates for interrupting their lesson." Wood concluded with a smirk like he knew that that would be the worst of the punishments he gave her.

Collette heaved a sigh and agreed out loud to Wood but inside her head she was screaming every curse word she knew in Gaelic, French, and English. When they came back to the rest of the class Collette sigh again before speaking. "I would like to apologize," Collette began speaking between her teeth, "for interrupting your lesson and learning."

"Now was that so hard?" Wood asked with a laugh in his voice. Collette gave Wood a death glare before joining the rest of her classmates. "Class please step up to the left side, if you are right handed, and the right side, if you are left handed, of your broomstick. When you have done that please place your dominate hand over the broom and confidently say up." Only a handful of the class's brooms jumped up into their hands such as: Collette's, Annabelle, and Andrew Gawian. About a third of the class's brooms rolled over like a dog and the rest just stayed where they were. "Keep trying and when you have a hold of your broom raise your hand I will come around and help you get seated on the broom. (An: for the rest of the lesson refer to the first HP book. As Wood would have modeled his lessons after his flying instructor.)

* * *

><p>Leave a review if you liked or hated the chapter the reviews keep me going. You get this chapter only because Collette would not stop bugging me. So there Collette give me my chapter please.<p> 


	19. The Surpise

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and most likely will not own Harry Potter. I just enjoy messing with the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**The Surprise**

Harry sprinted to the Hospital Wing to find Tabby lying down on the last bed in the ward. As he came up to her bed, having slowed to a walk in the Hospital Wing, Tabby was just coming around. "Hey, Aunt Tabby." Harry spoke softly. "I was told you took a fall during class. Mind telling me why."

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfery said coming to check on her patient. "Tabitha, I can't come up with a reason for your fainting but I have one last test to perform. I will need you to step out of the room Mr. Potter." Harry leaned down and placed a kiss on his aunt's forehead before leaving the two ladies alone. "Tabby," Madame Pomfery began, "Have you been sexually active recently?"

Tabby thought back to when her last sexual encounter was. Then she recalled that that encounter lead to her having to freeze her pregnancy that was fathered by one Sirius Black. "Madame, I have not been sexually active since the summer of '94 but I am pregnant. I froze the pregnancy because A the father didn't know who I was and B the father was a wrongly accused man on the run."

"Do you mind if I run the test to see how the babe is, Tabby?" Pomfery asked after getting over her shock that Sirius Black won't get to know his child because he was dead. Pomfery waved her wand over Tabby's abdomen and projected a small image of the babe. "The babe looks fine, Tabby, but how did the freezing last for so long? The longest one I know of last for two years maximum."

Tabby just smiled and shook her head at the nurse. "Poppy you forget who father the child. The Blacks had many old spells known to them only. This one allowed for four stipulations. Each stipulation could be different for each couple. For me and Sirius we decided that the four would be, if I wanted to continue the pregnancy without him, I could remove the spell, if Sirius was freed, two years after his death, or we placed a four year limit." Tabby stopped talking when she heard Poppy gasp. "What? What made you gasp like that, Poppy? What aren't you telling me?"

Poppy exhaled and said, "Maybe it would be best to explain to your nephew why you fainted than we can discuss why I think this should have happened two years ago." Poppy went to get Harry leaving Tabby to think alone.

_Maybe Sirius was freed. No, he would have come to yell at me for not staying in contact all of these years. The only other solution would be Poppy thinks-_ Her inner monologue was interrupted by Harry's reentering the ward. "Harry, first I want you to know why I fainted. You see the summer before your fourth year I ran into your godfather and we had relations without him knowing who I was but because of the relations I became pregnant. We decided to freeze the pregnancy using a Black family spell. I am pregnant Harry." Tabby stopped seeing the tears in her nephew's eyes.

"How did it stay frozen this long?" Harry asked remembering a freezing spell that was popular during the war with Griindelwald. His aunt just smiled at him and told him the stipulations. "Tabby, that's not possible you should have had your kid already."

"Why? Harry please tell me. Poppy wouldn't she just went to get you." Tabby begged

"Sirius Black fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries (DOM) in June of 1996. He is dead, Aunt Tabby you should have continued your pregnancy in June of 1998. Meaning you should be about four months." Harry turned to Poppy and asked "How far along is she Poppy?"

"Tabby's scan shows a two month old babe. That should not be possible since Mr. Black is dead." Poppy said her voice grave.

_Veil in the DOM. That isn't for death that's- _"Harry that isn't a Death sentence. It is a judgment. People who are pushed through by us as a death sentence are usually guilty but there was an Unspeakable who went through and came back out because there were no crimes against them. Granted Sirius should have been back before now. Usually Judgment takes one year and however long it takes to get to you." Tabby said with a laugh in her voice. "But then again the judges are probably having a hard time deciding if he was guilty or not of other things. But the time limit expired since I cast the spell in August of 1994. So when do you think Siri-" She was cut off because of Poppy's floo going off.

"Poppy," The voice of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled, "I need you quick."

* * *

><p>I am sorry about the delays. I had a bit of a writer's block spell. It might be awhile before I update again but you may get new stories andor one shots from me.

Now I would like to thank iscarascaresyou for being my beta and anyone who reads my stories and please review it is what keeps me going.


	20. A Sirius Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not live in England and therefore I cannot own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

A Sirius Problem

Kingsley Shacklebolt was extremely bored with the everyday paper pushing that was the Minister of Magic's job. Sure the Auror's had to do paperwork but at least as an Auror he got out into the field and do something other than paperwork. Now that's all he is doing and so he would welcome a good fight to break up the monotony; well that was until the new head of the Department of Mysteries busted into his office.

"Minister, the Veil has been acting odd for the last twenty-five hours and not ten minutes ago it spit out a person; well a man but still I don't have any records of anybody coming back through the veil." The Unspeakable said in a rush. He looked like he was about to ramble about possible research avenues when Kingsley up and calmly asked, "Have you asked the poor man who he is?" While waiting for the answer Kingsley thought back on the past year to two years of who has gone through the veil; trying to figure out who the man was.

The Unspeakable had a light pink color in her cheeks when Kingsley asked that question. "Well," she stumbled, "I would have but…um, he is unconscious." Seeing the Minister about to interrupt she continued, "The man is breathing and he is alive. He just isn't conscious." When Kingsley still didn't look happy she nervously asked, "Would you like to accompany me to find out who he is and how he came to be here?"

Kingsley quickly weighted his options. On the one hand he could stay here and be bored to death with paperwork or on the other hand he could go and find something-. "Yes, I will accompany you but I already know how he came to be here. The DOM did a study about twenty-five years ago when an Unspeakable fell through the veil and came back eighteen months later alive."

Kingsley and the Head of DOM headed down to the DOM's infirmary. They walked towards the lifts in silence; one thinking about the possible research this would bring and the other back to wondering who the man waiting for them is.

"The Department of Mysteries." The cool female of the lift said. Kingsley was wondering who it was that came back through the veil; when the Unspeakable came to an abrupt stop outside the door to the infirmary wing of the DOM and turned to face him. "Minister, I feel like I should warn you." She began but Kingsley interrupted her. "Why? Why would you feel the need to warn me? I thought you didn't know who the man is?"

"Well, you see sir, I have an idea but I did not really know for sure. However the man looks like Sirius Black but no one besides you sir and Author Weasley know how he died. So I am not sure if it is Black." As she was saying this she was also opening the big heavy black door that lead to the infirmary wing of the department.

As soon as the door was opened Kingsley heard a voice he thought he would never hear again. "What do you mean I can't leave? I have to check on my godson. He has a mad man out for his blood." Another voice tried to calm him down by asking him how he is feeling only to set the man off again. "I want to speak with Crocker or Kingsley Shacklebolt! After all Kingsley is in charge of my capture!" Sirius Black screamed.

Kingsley chuckled as he rounded the corner of the white hospital curtains. Sirius looked up and looked like he was going to start yelling at whoever came around the corner. Well he was till he saw one of the people was asking (yelling) for, for the last half an hour.

Sirius was staring at Kingsley and the new head like a fish out of water. Well he was until he saw Kingsley laughing. Yes, Sirius could only see Kingsley Shacklebolt laughing so hard that absolutely no sound was coming out. When Sirius turned to the new head he scowled because the new head was in the same predicament as Kingsley. Finally not being able to take the laughter any longer Sirius exploded, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY? Does someone want to explain what is going on?"

After a couple more moments Kingsley had his laughter under control and said, "Well, Sirius you are a bit behind the times. Lord Voldemort was vanquished back in May. Harry won." Kingsley stopped and chuckled a bit but started to speak again when he saw Sirius to start yelling. "Harry reminds me of you and James with some of his actions."

Sirius interrupted, "How so? I mean I'm proud of him whatever he did. Well as long as he didn't propose-"

"After a battle like you and James did?" Kingsley finished suppressing another bout of laughter.

Sirius looked horror struck and choked out, "He didn't!" When Kingsley nodded he asked, "Who? Did he get slapped? Like Tabby bitch slapped me. Oh yeah did she say yes and what ring did he use?" By the end of the wave of questions Sirius was practically bouncing on the hospital bed.

Turning to the young man watching the ex-convict with amusement he asked, "Has he been like this the entire time, Higgs?"

Terrence Higgs chuckled a bit before he addressed the Minister, "Yes, sir. Mr. Black has gone from yelling to being giddy and jumpy."

"Mr. Higgs?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"First, call me Sirius; Mr. Black was my father and second weren't you the one who my godson played against first."

Terrence laughed, "Yes, sir. I had wanted to end my Hogwarts career with six straight cup wins and after that first match I thought I had no chance. Of course I accepted that I lost fair and square but I had to tail that boy for a month afterwards to protect him from my team mates." Terrence stopped talking to think on how cruel his classmates were.

"Thank you, Mr. Higgs for watching out for him." Sirius said somberly.

"I looked out for the younger players when we lost. I felt one of the snakes had to so the others wouldn't hurt them. I tried to stop them without the teachers seeing but of course Minnie and Flitwick would ultimately be around to see and award points even when I said that I was just doing the right thing and didn't want points."

Sirius interrupted him saying, "That's why they gave you the points; for watching out for your fellow students."

Terrence blushed and said shyly, "Thank you and give your godson my congratulations on the engagement. Excuse me, Head Unspeakable, Minister, and Sirius. I have other Unspeakables to treat."

"He is one of the best." Kingsley said. "Now to answer your questions. Terrence already answered one. Yes, your godson is engaged so therefore Ginny Weasley will become Ginny Potter one day. As for if she slapped him. I don't think she did. I haven't seen the ring so I don't know which ring he used." Kingsley paused trying to figure out how to tell the man that his dead fiancée is actually alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need a bit of help with my next chapter. If anyone has an idea for how Kingsley should break the news Sirius either leave it in a review or PM me or iscarascaresyou (my muse and lovely beta). Like always I thank you for sticking with me even with my long absences. I hope this longish chapter is good and please read my other stories I have up.<strong>


	21. Sirius Faints

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters.

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. Between college, real life, and writer's block on this story it just wasn't writing. Now don't fret I know this chapter is short I do have more coming. I just want to space them out in posting. Thank you iscarascaresyou, my best friend and beta for doing the revisions as fast as she did so that I could get these chapters out to my readers as fast as I could. Now on with the story.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Sirius Faints**

Kingsley was still trying to figure out how to tell Sirius that Tabitha was still alive and was at Hogwarts with Harry when Croaker spoke, "Mr. Black, I suggest you go up to the Minister's Office so that the Minister can talk with you at a more leisurely pace. Minister Shacklebolt I think that the talk that you have to have with Mr. Black will go better if you both are comfortable." Kingsley only nodded at Croaker, stood up and motioned for Sirius to follow him. Sirius followed Kingsley out of the Department of Mysteries and to the lifts to take them up to the Minister's Office. The higher the lift went the more awkward the silence became for Sirius. He was worried that his name wasn't cleared despite Moldyshorts having been defeated. 'Kingsley, has always been quite but this now is not normal.' Sirius thought as he trailed behind Kingsley.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kingsley was also stuck in his own head. 'How do you tell a man that his fiancée was actually alive despite him believing that she has been dead for sixteen years?' Kingsley thought as he stepped into his office.<p>

THUNK! Well he thought that the had thought the question. He heaved a great sigh and said "At least he fainted after we got to my office. Kingsley walked over and threw a pinch of floo powder into the flames and stepping in he shouted, "Hogwarts, Hospital Wing," waiting a second and saying the password, "Healing." After stepping into the Hospital Wing he shouted, "Poppy I need Your Help!"


	22. An Explaination

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**An Explanation**

Poppy Pomphrey was tending to her patients when she heard her name being shouted from her office. She had barely turned around when she saw Kingsley Shacklebolt running down her wing looking like Bellatrix Lestrange on a killing spree. Harry jumped up seeing that look in Kingsley eyes unsettled him. It was almost like he was announcing that Voldemort had returned again. "Minsiter," Harry began softly. "There is a pregnant woman in this wing who has already fainted once today. She does not need any more stress. Please follow me and Poppy into the office." Without even looking at Kingsley he began moving in that direction.

Kingsley had stopped in his tracks upon Harry speaking. The longer Harry spoke the more his emerald green eyes flashed a darker Avada (sis please check that I don't have my books with me) green. That look scarred the ex-Auor; since it was the same look that Harry had in his eyes as he defeated Voldemort. Kingsley was scared of what Harry could do to him if he sas so inclined, so he filed back into the office he had just torn out of. Once Harry and Poppy came through though Kingsley spoke thinking back on what Harry had said, "Harry, how could you be so careless? I know for a fact that Sirius and Remus sat down with you before your fifth year and talked to you about sex. They told you how to protect yourself using both magical and muggle means. So, how did you still manage to get Arthur's youngest and only girl pregnant. Molly is going to kill you. You both haven't sat your NEWTS that isn't to mention what Arthur and her brothers will do to you."

While Kingsley was ranting Harry was trapped in a day dream of himself finding out that Ginny was pregnant with their first child. It wasn't until he mentioned the Weasley boys that he snapped out of it and said, "Kingsley, Ginny isn't the one pregnant. Aunt Tabitha is with Sirius's baby. Apparently Sirius's ran into her and didn't know it was her due to a disgues. He stayed with her for a week and when he came back through he stayed another week when they discovered she had fallen pregnant they used a Black family spell to freeze the pregnancy wanted either he reversed the spell, he died, or the time limit wore out."

Kingsley took a breath before saying, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Now out of curiosity, how long does the spell last?"

Poppy laughed saying, "Only the Blacks would have a time limit of forty-eight months or five years. Most would think seven years but no the spell wore off last month. Tabitha feinted because of her not eating enough. So why did you come barreling in here?"

Kingsley took a deep breath and looked at Harry before speaking, "Something extraordinary happened in the Department of Mystery today. I was called down because a man had come thru the Veil. The Unspeakables came to get me because the man who came through the Veil was asking for me because I was in charge of his capture." Harry jumped up at the end of Kingsley's speech and was half way down the wing before a voice and spell hit him. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry froze and fell face forward. Ginny caught up to him just as his face connected to the stone floor and made a sickening crack as his nose made contact and broke. Ginny winced at the sound before she slowly turned him over and smiled sheepishly down at him. By this time Kingsley had caught up and with Poppy's help had Harry levitated and bound to a bed.

"Now I came here because I need Poppy to come back with me. I had not figured out how to tell him that the fiancée that he believed to be dead is actually alive. I had just decided to come out and say it when I heard a thud. I think I was thinking aloud and Sirius passed out. He went down pretty hard." Kingsley uttered sheepishly.

Poppy nodded and turned to the two bed ridden Potters and said, "You will stay here! Weasley you will make sure they stay put." With that she and Kingsley went back to her office to floo to the Ministry.

"Finite!" Ginny incanted after grabbing Harry's hand. "You really need to stay put until Poppy comes back to fix-"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted softly. "Please get me a mirror; so that I can fix my nose." Poppy had cleaned up the blood but had not reset his nose; hoping that with a broken nose he would stay put.

Ginny glared at him for a minute before speaking in a slow deliberate voice, "Harry you will wait for Poppy to return for her to fix it." Harry gave Ginny a couple of moments to believe that she had won before he turned to his aunt who cave with one look at the big sad puppy dog eyes and conjured small hand held mirror. Harry took the mirror with a quick word of thanks. After a quick, "Episky!" Harry hopped off of the bed and sprinted out of the wing.

* * *

><p>Poppy came out of the floo first and headed straight for the unconscious ex-con on the highly polished wood floor. Poppy was already running a diagnostic spell when Kingsley stepped through. It took about ten minutes before Poppy stepped back from Sirius. "You were right he gave himself a pretty severe concussion. However I am not sure what made him faint. It could have been overhearing you talk to yourself about Tabitha or he could just be exhausted. We will not know for sure until he wakes up."<p>

Kingsley looked at his pocket watch and in a panic asked, "He's been out for two hours already shouldn't we attempt to wake Sirius up? I mean just so we know that he isn't going to go into a coma?"

"I will but I would like him on the couch so that he is comfortable, Mr. Minister." Poppy said with a sideways glare at the tall black man. "If you would help me levitate Mr. Black onto the couch; on three. One. Two. Three Windgardum Levosa!" With a swish and flick and a nice long 'gar.' Poppy and Kingsley got Sirius on the couch. The sudden movement jolted Sirius awake.

"What do you mean, my fiancée is alive? Where has she been living? Where is she now?" Sirius took a breath before his last question came tumbling out, "Does Harry know about his Aunt?" He sat up abruptly and said, "OW!" Clutching his head. Poppy only clicked her tongue and gently pushed him back into the cushions.

Kingsley looked at Sirius for a minute before speaking, "In order your answers are: Tabitha, her parents, and Lily's parents all fled to France. Tabitha has been working as a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Beuxbatons. She is now touching at Hogwarts and yes Harry knows and has meet his Aunt." Kinsley stopped before catching Sirius up on the years he had missed. "Now, I do not know what the trio went off to do during last year. You will have to ask them. Now once Poppy has cleared you for a press conference. You will be cleared in the eyes of the public as well as on government record as of June 1996. Fudge decleared you innocent before he was thrown from office but he didn't widespread the information to the general public. So, the press conference will quickly tell the public you are innocent and free. Poppy, when can we do this?

Poppy pursed her lips into a fine line before speaking, "If and only if it is a quick conference. By quick I mean thirty minutes or less, Minister. Then in an hour Sirius will be cleared for a half an hour. Then I want him at Hogwarts within fifteen minutes after the conference has ended." With that said she turned sharply on her heel and flooed back to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p>Kingsley turned to the ex-con and asked, "What else do you need to know before we go out?"<p>

"Well anything you missed, would be nice." Sirius said with only a slight edge of sarcasm.

Kingsley took a deep breath before informing the man before him of his cousin's last year of life. "Well, Tonks got married in the summer of 1997. In August she discovered that she was pregnant."

"Way to go Tonks. So who was the man who managed to tamed the wild child?" Sirius interrupted.

Kingsley just sighed; he did not want to be the one to tell him that it was his best friend. So before answering the newly revived animagus he slowly and discretely moved next to the door. Once he was right next to his office door he spoke just two words with his hand on the doorknob, "Remus Lupin." Kingsley was prepared for anger and was ready to bolt but now he wanted to bolt from the creepy maniacal laughter that he had burst into.

While still laughing Sirius managed to choke out, "Little Nymph managed to convince the old wolf that he deserved happiness?"

Seeing the mutt coming back to normal Kingsley moved to sit next to him but once he was away from the door there was knock and Percy Weasley came through. "Minister, the Press is here."

Kingsley spoke over his shoulder, "Thank you, Percy. Are you ready to be a free man Sirius?" Kingsley said with a slight smirk which betrayed his house.

AN: Thank you for reading. I would appreciate a review. Thanks to my beta iscarascaresyou.


	23. The Press

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**The Press**

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black could only remember being this nervous on one other occasion and that was the day that Harry was born. As he walked out of Kingsley's office he tried to think of what he wanted to say to the press. If he could he would have asked Kingsley for a Calming Draught just to calm the nerves some or maybe some Firewisky. Both would have worked for him. "Sirius, are you all right?" Kingsley asked him before they went up on the stage.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." Sirius said stepping onto the stairs leading to the stage that would be the focus for the conference. Looking out over the crowd looking to see which publications showed to get a glimpse of the only person to break out of Azkaban on his own. Sirius just wanted it done as he saw the only reporter he thought would be out of a job by now. "Kingsley, why is Skeeter still employed. I thought that she would have lost her job by now. Why is she here? Who is she here for?"

Kingsley thought about how to tell him. "Skeeter is still employed because the new owner likes keeping her on a tight leash. He reads each and every article that she writes and he has made her make an oath to always write the truth and only the truth. So I wouldn't worry. I know for a fact that the owner will read this story very strictly and he knows the facts of the case." Sirius thought this through and wondered who the new owner was and who brought him out was.

Before he could ask Kingsley moved up to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Great Britain I would like to introduce you to Sirius Black; a man who overcame immense struggles to keep his godson safe. Now to tell you his story Sirius Black." Kingsley stepped back and waved Sirius forward. As Sirius walked toward the podium he stumbled due to his nerves.

"Hello. I am Sirius Black and no Mr. Lovegood I was never and will never be Stubby Boardman of the Hobgoblins. I have been asked to come before you today to allow you and all of your _lovely_ publications to widespread my innocence. Since Fudge declared me innocent but didn't tell the rest of the world." Sirius stopped there to catch his breath before continuing. "The esteemed Minister didn't really give me a model to follow so I am just going to allow you to ask questions. This will be done in an orderly fashion. You will raise your hand and I will call on you. I do hold the power to just not answer a question; so think of that as you think of your questions. Also when I call on you will state your name and the name of your publication. Now who has a question for me?" He stopped to look around only to see that each of the reporters were thinking through their question; well all except one. "Yes." He said pointing at Rita.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. I am wondering why you went after Peter Petegrew to begin with. Why not just go to the Ministry and demand to be given Veritaserum to prove that you were not the Potter's Secret Keeper and go get your godson?" Rita asked with a smirk that she was trying to pass off as a smile.

"Rita, I went after Peter because I didn't want Harry to be in danger from the man that willing gave him and his parents to the worst sort of person ever. I did go to Godric's Hollow first and dug out my brother in all but blood, the sister I never had, and my godson; who I was surprised was still breathing and alive. It took me and Hagrid several hours to sift through the demolished house. I made the decision to leave my godson in Hagrid's hands and to go and capture the man responsible to making Harry an orphan. Yes." Sirius pointed to Lovegood.

"Xenophillis Lovegood, _The Quibbler_. Mr. Black, why didn't this come up in any reports or a trial? Even your extremely deranged cousin got a trial and she was caught while using the pain curse. Why didn't you seem to have a parchment trail of a trial?" He asked with a slight frown.

"Xeno I wasn't actually given a trial. They didn't take a statement from me. I was just herded off to Azkaban. Had I had a trial I would have been free to raise my godson. Even if I had to buy a house next to his aunt so that he would be protected. One more question, yes." Sirius said pointing to a young woman who looked about Harry's age.

"Lavender Brown, Witch Weekly. Mr. Black I know your story because Harry is in my year but what I don't know is why they didn't question you when you got captured back in 1994 before they tried to administer the Kiss. Why did you not demand as a pureblood first born son of an ancient and noble house to be given a trial?" Lavender asked being a half-blood girl didn't mean that she didn't know the noble houses and the power they held.

Sirius smiled at her before answering, "I was disowned when I was sixteen and I ran from home. I wasn't aware until after Harry and Hermione rescued me and I was able to look into things that my father had reinstated me as heir and that I was at that time Lord Black and could demand that. Now I just want to tell you all before I am passed into the warden's care at Hogwarts that I had always intended to drag Peter to the Ministry to have us both questioned. I only had my wand out to cast a body bind curse at him. Thank you all and I am sorry I must cut this short but I am getting very weak and must leave or I would answer more questions from you. I look forward to reading all of your articles." With that Sirius stepped away from the podium and headed back into the Minister's office.

Kingsley came in about five minutes later. "You did great, Sirius. Now let's get you to Hogwarts. We are going to appeaate so that the Ministry can see you walk through and so that you can get use to walking again. Hopefully then you will be ready physically and mentally to see Tabitha."

Sirius paled then thinking of the woman that he got pregnant in France. "Kings, I don't know how to tell her that I got another woman pregnant I am going to have to find her and unfreeze that pregnancy." Kingsley laughed at this only to have Sirius look at him incredulously and prompting him to ask. "Why are you laughing this is very serious? This could ruin my relationship with not only Tabitha but with the other woman and my godson."

"I wouldn't worry just yet. Let's just get you to Hogwarts and then you can discuss this with Tabitha." Kingsley said still with a slight laugh to his voice.

* * *

><p>AN: Just wanted to put out a quick thank you and to say I'm sorry I ment to get this up on Sat. but I forgot that I had a wedding to go to. Now this chapter has been beta'd by iscarescaresyou my best friend and greatest inspiration for most things.<p> 


End file.
